Conversations
by springyeol
Summary: chatroom antara para member, boleh diintip. kehebohan mencari kado ultah sampai ke kericuhan mengganggu member yang sedang nge-date. / BTS / Q&A has just posted! / featuring: taegi-taekook/vkook;namkook-namjin/jinmin-minyoon
1. Act I

**[ot7]** **Conversations**

 **namseok; namjin; vkook; jikook; yoonmin; hopemin; vmin; hopekook; dll/?**

 **[!] bahasa tidak baku, bahasa campur sari/?; various drabbles-genres; various AUs, boyxboy**

 **Request dari samwan untuk menampilkan namseok/? Sebut saja mawar melati harum mewangi sepanjang hari/?**

 **Hanya drabble dari beberapa prompt yang saya dapatkan hasil browsing/? Hehehahaha/?**

 **Drabble ini ditampilkan dalam bentuk percakapan telepon, semacam percakapan sms/line/kkt dll gitu deh hehehe**

 **If you don't like the pairing just simply click the 'back' button, jangan dipaksa membaca jika tidak suka dengan pairingnya yaa..**

 **critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please DO NOT bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

...

…

…

…

…

…

 _Shopping_

.

.

.

 _Namjoon ditemani oleh kawan seumurannya pergi membeli hadiah untuk salah satu maknae mereka yang sebentar lagi berulangtahun._

.

.

.

.

" _Merry Christmas!_ "

Senyuman lagi-lagi terulas dari bibir seorang pemuda bernama Jung Hoseok. Ia telah melewati beberapa toko yang menyapanya dengan ucapan yang sama, lengkap dengan penampilan hidung merah ataupun topi merah khas seorang bapak-bapak berkumis baik hati yang membagikan hadiah untuk anak-anak.

"Ya, kamu udah tersenyum begitu lebar pada seluruh pegawai toko yang kita lewati, bibirmu pasti pegal," sebuah suara yang berasal dari pemuda di sebelahnya tidak mengusik kegiatan Hoseok untuk tersenyum. Nampak pemuda itu tengah membaca tulisan di layar persegi panjang miliknya.

.

 _Jin-hyung_

 _TaeTae suka dengan yang manis-manis, akan kubuatkan kue besar rasa stroberi untuknya! Bagaimana?_

 _Jungkookie_

 _Sisakan bagian untukku juga, hyung! TaeTae-hyung ngga akan mau berbagi /pouts/_

 _Jimin-ie_

 _Kook-ah, mau kusuapi?_

 _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Suga-hyung_

 _Yah!_

 _Kalian._

 _Kau, Jimin._

 _Berisik._

 _You_

 _Sepertinya ada yang cemburu_

 _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Jin-hyung_

 _Jimin_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Jungkookie_

 _*are-you-serious-emoji*_

 _Suga-hyung_

 _Hiss_ _ㄱㄴ_

 _Suga-hyung left the chat._

" _Mwoya_ ," pemuda itu terkekeh pelan saat membaca percakapan dirinya dengan empat orang pemuda lainnya. Mereka tengah berbicara mengenai ulang tahun salah satu member mereka, yakni Kim Taehyung.

Lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak banyak membicarakan tentang ulang tahun pemuda tersebut, dikarenakan ulang tahunnya tak jauh berbeda dengan hari natal, para pemuda itu malah lebih banyak berunding tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat natal.

Tentunya, tanpa mengajak Taehyung ikut di dalam percakapan mereka.

"Aku ngga begitu sadar, ternyata Jin-hyung bisa tega juga pada Tae, malah banyak bicara tentang natal nanti. Dan ngga ada yang sadar kalau Tae ngga diikutsertakan," lagi, pemuda itu terkekeh kecil sembari menyusuri isi percakapan grup mereka.

" _Read by 2,_ Jimin pasti sedang sibuk membujuk Suga-hyung," lanjutnya sembari mengunci layar ponselnya dan kembali fokus pada apa yang sedang mereka cari.

.

 _Jungkook-ie_

 _Hoppie-hyung! Apa hyung dan Namjoonie-hyung dapat barangnya?_

Kali ini giliran Hoseok membuka _chat_ yang masuk dari _dongsaeng_ dan _maknae_ -nya tersayang.

 _You_

 _Sebentar lagi, Kook-ie!_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu yakin?_

 _Jungkook-ie_

 _Yakin apa, hyung?_

 _Hadiahnya?_

 _Atau reaksi TaeTae-hyung nanti?_

 _Ah, serahkan saja pada Jeon Jungkook._

 _You_

 _Maksudnya, aku inginnya berharap lebih darimu Kook-ie_

 _Ya, karena kukira kamu sekarang jauh lebih mengerti Tae_

 _Jungkook-ie_

 _Hyung ngga usah khawatir_

 _Iya sih, mungkin banyak yang bilang kalau aku seakan-akan udah ngerti banget tentang TaeTae_

 _You_

 _Kamu lupa embel-embel hyung_

 _Jungkook-ie_

 _Ehiya_

 _Kebiasaan manggil gitu_

 _Ehh_

 _Engga, kok engga!_

 _*malu-malu-kepergok-emoji*_

Giliran Hoseok yang tertawa kecil. Sejak kapan _maknae_ -nya menggunakan emoji-emoji seperti itu?

 _You_

 _Yaudah deh, Kook-ie_

 _Tapi nanti kalau dia marah_

 _Kook tanggung jawab ya, ini kan ide kamu_

 _Ide kamu sama Jimin sih_

 _Ohiya mending bantu Jimin ngebujuk Suga-hyung sana_

 _Jungkook-ie_

 _Ih, ngga bakal marah deh_

 _Kalau marah tabok aja hyung!_

 _Nanti biar aku yang tabok, lagian dia juga ngga akan bisa marah sama aku kok_

 _Emang ada hyung yang bisa marah sama maknae ini? :3_

 _Oh iya deh_

 _Lagian sih, bantet belagak gitu geli juga hyung_

 _Aku lagi kan yang kena getahnya hhh_

 _Yoongi-hyung kalau lagi bete ngebetein juga hyung_

 _You_

 _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Kadang kamu narsis_

 _Ya udah, good luck!_

Namjoon, pemuda di sebelah Hoseok memerhatikan perubahan raut wajah pemuda di sampingnya itu. Terkadang ia mengerenyitkan dahi, dan juga kadang terkekeh sendiri.

" _Chat_ sama siapa, sih? Seru banget kayanya," tanpa aba-aba, Namjoon merangkul satu tangannya ke atas pundak Hoseok. Hoseok sendiri hanya menerimanya dengan santai, sebab Namjoon biasa melakukan ini padanya.

"Ini lah, Jungkook. Heran juga, dia terlalu dekat sama Tae kayanya jadi kaya gini sekarang dia," jawab Hoseok lengkap dengan kekehan khasnya.

Namjoon hanya ber'hoo', "Lah, kamu juga dekat banget kan sama Taehyung. Kalau dibilang _partner_ mengalay ria," ujarnya sembari memijat-mijat pelan pundak lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Abisnya gimana, lihat mukanya itu mengundang banget buat cekikikan bareng lah apa lah, gitu lah. Tapi _maknae_? Syukur aja sih, dia sekarang udah lebih terbuka. Lebih menunjukkan dirinya sendiri," ucap Hoseok sembari memasang wajah bangga terhadap _maknae_ -nya.

"Emangnya muka aku ngga cukup mengundang?" tiba-tiba terbesit pertanyaan yang membuat Hoseok harus menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan 'what' dan tak lupa dengan mulutnya yang menganga, khas dirinya.

"Undang apa kamu mah undang tanjidor," "Siapa yang kawin?"

Sontak, celetuk tidak terlalu penting untuk diingat itu membuat dua insan berumur setara itu tertawa lepas.

"Eh udah nyampe, ini _toys station!_ " Hoseok melepas gandengan Namjoon dan segera melesat masuk ke dalam sebuah toko mainan. Kadang ia menggumam kagum saat melihat _display_ mainan yang dipampangkan di kaca luar toko, terlebih pada sebuah mainan kuda yang nampak begitu elegan.

Namjoon menaikkan masker wajahnya kembali dan membetulkan letak _hoodie_ miliknya. Hoseok sendiri sudah memakai maskernya kembali dengan baik dan tak lupa _beanie_ abu-abu miliknya, selain sebagai penahan dingin juga sebagai penyembunyi identitas.

Status mereka yang sebagai anggota grup yang dikenal orang luas cukup membahayakan jika mereka keluar rumah tanpa penyamaran. Meski sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi mereka untuk tidak menyamar, namun kali ini mereka berdua hanya ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli hadiah bagi Taehyung.

Hasil rengekan Jungkook, sebab _maknae_ itu bilang ia ingin sekali mereka memberikan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Taehyung meneteskan air matanya.

Namjoon memasukki toko dan melihat sekeliling. Terdapat banyak orang di dalamnya, namun toko ini tetap dapat menampung orang lebih banyak.

Salah satunya ada seorang bocah kecil kira-kira berusia 6-7 tahunan, berjalan dengan lucu menghampiri dirinya.

Namjoon menunduk sedikit saat dilihat bocah kecil itu mendongak menatap dirinya. Bola matanya berbinar-binar, seakan ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padanya.

" _Gajah!_ "

Namjoon bergumam, "Hah?"

Sedangkan bocah kecil itu malah tersenyum lebar, ia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka gajah kecil dari balik tubuhnya.

"Gajah! Pawooon~" sambil menirukan suara gajah, bocah kecil itu kembali berlari di sekeliling toko. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang keheranan.

"Ayoo, letakkan boneka gajah itu kembali, Taehyung!"

Namjoon terbelalak saat mendengar nama _Taehyung_ yang keluar dari bibir seorang wanita yang tengah mengejar bocah kecil itu berlarian. Ia yakin wanita itu adalah sang ibu, tapi benarkah nama anak itu _Taehyung_?

Ia menyeringai geli saat otaknya mendapatkan sebuah ide. Kalau tidak salah saat dirinya berada di sebuah _variety show_ bersama Taehyung anak itu menyebutkan bahwa ia membangga-banggakan seekor _gajah_ yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Hoseok,"

Namjoon berjalan mendekati Hoseok yang sudah mengantre di kasir–

"Iya?"

"Itu, mengapa tidak kita belikan Taehyung–"

–lengkap dengan sebuah kipas mini elektrik dengan kepala gajah di tangannya.

"–g-gajah?"

.

.

.

.

 _Kim Namjoon invited Kim Taehyung to the chat._

 _You_

 _Yah, lihat apa yang Kookie sayangmu minta untuk ulang tahunmu_

 _IMG_2052015_

 _Pawoon~_

 _Jin-hyung_

 _Ayyy!_

 _Pawoon~_

 _Gajaaah~_

 _Hoseok-ie_

 _Saengil chukhae!_

 _Pawoon~_

 _Jimin-ie_

 _Kook-ah! Kamu benar-benar_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _TaeTae_

 _Eoh?_

 _Gajah?!_

 _Jungkookie_

 _HYUUNG!_

 _ANDWAE!_

 _You_

 _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Pawoon couple_

 _TaeTae_

 _Kookie-yah?_

 _Kamu benar-benar beliin gajah itu buat hyung?_

 _Jungkookie_

 _IHH ENGGA ENGGA_

 _Jimin-ie_

 _Aweee, bukan Jungkook-ie aja yang beliin, Tae!_

 _Kita semua_

 _Jin-hyung_

 _yep_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _tapi ini ide Jungkook_

 _dia bilang_

 _katanya.._

 _Jungkookie_

 _HYUNG_

 _STOP_

 _You_

 _Jungkookie_

 _Katanya.._

 _TaeTae_

 _Apa hyung?_

 _Jungkookie?_

 _Hoseok-ie_

 _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Boleh kita bilang, Kookie?_

 _Suga-hyung_

 _AH LAMA BANGET KALIAN_

 _ITU TAE, DENGER YA JUNGKOOK SENGAJA MAU NGASIH HADIAH GAJAH KARENA DIA INGIN KAMU SELALU INGAT SAMA DIA_

 _KALIAN KAN DOBEL GAJAH_

 _GITU_

 _AH LAMA_

 _Jungkookie_

 _S-suga-hyung!_

 _*blush*_

 _Jin-hyung_

 _Ah, jadi muda memang enak_

 _TaeTae_

 _*ikutan blush*_

 _Ah, Kookie tau aja_

 _Jungkookie left the chat._

 _Hoseok-ie_

 _Kookie!_

 _Jimin-ie_

 _Lho aku denger suara langkah kakinya tuh_

 _Jin-hyung_

 _Tae, kejar cepet!_

 _*brb nonton drama*_

 _Suga-hyung_

 _TUH TAE CEPET DAH KELARIN_

 _JEDOR SANA CEPET_

 _NANTI KEBURU JIMIN GENIT2 JUNGKOOK_

 _TAPI JANGAN BIKIN ANAK DULU_

 _OGAH BANGET KITA PARA HYUNG NGURUSIN BAYI OKE_

 _Suga-hyung left the chat._

 _Jimin-ie_

 _Mwoyaa?!_

 _Aku akan mengejar Suga-hyung_

 _TaeTae_

 _Makasih, hyung!_

 _Kookie, kau dan aku akan menjadi satu gajah malam ini!_

 _Jin-hyung_

 _Anjir, kue gue!_

 _You_

 _Selamat berjuang_

 _Jin-hyung, titip anak-anak_

 _Aku sama Hoseok masih di jalan pulang_

 _Jin-hyung_

 _Aye, aye!_

 _Hoseok-ie_

 _Asli, ngga bisa nahan ketawa_

' _Kookie, kau dan aku akan menjadi satu gajah malam ini!'_

 _Awasin mereka ya, Jin-hyung_

 _Jin-hyung_

 _Tenang aja Hobi-yah_

 _Kalau si Tae macem-macem paling langsung diinjek sama Kookie_

 _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

.

Kedua pemuda yang masih dalam perjalanan pulang terkikik lepas di atas kursi _van_ miliknya. Hanya sekedar sebuah foto hadiah untuk Taehyung, dapat mengubah keadaan 180 derajat.

Mereka berpikir terkadang mengerjai _maknae_ ada asyiknya.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Tbc**

Yeaaa hehe kali ini aku bawa cerita percakapan ngga jelas mereka/?

Banyak pairingnya, boleh rikues buat selanjutnya mau ditonjolin pairing yang mana kok x)

Tapi maaf sungguh maafff, aku ngga bisa serius buat top!jungkook, bottom!v, bottom!rm, tiga jenis itu aku ngga bisa banget buatnya maaf banget ya ;~;

Itu aja, makasih buat yang udah nyempetin diri mampir ke sini~ XD

Yang mau kenalan atau ngobrol aku ada di twitter: danmarked, tapi kalau mau ngobrol dm aja yaa atau pm aku di sini juga monggo~ xD

Thanks for reading~!

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


	2. Act II (giveaway contest)

**Act II**

 **vkook; yoonmin; namjin**

 **[!] bahasa tidak baku, bahasa campur sari/?; various drabbles-genres; various AUs, boyxboy**

 **Hai~! Kali ini selain chapter aku juga membawa sebuah pengumuman jreng jrengg/? Scroll ke bawah setelah membaca ya, terima kasih!^^**

 **If you don't like the pairing just simply click the 'back' button, jangan dipaksa membaca jika tidak suka dengan pairingnya yaa..**

 **critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please DO NOT bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

...

…

…

…

…

…

 _Sudden Visitor_

.

.

.

 _Kim Taehyung yang tinggal bersama dua orang sepupunya kedatangan seorang tamu yang hendak mengacaubalaukan hatinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Get a life, man_ ,"

Hoam. Satu kuapan besar terlepas dari mulut seorang pemuda tanggung bernama Kim Taehyung. Posisinya yang sedang tidur berselonjor kaki di atas meja ruang tengah benar-benar terlihat nyaman dan membuat siapapun merasa malas untuk bergerak. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari satu tangannya menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ televisi dengan tidak berkeperi- _remote_ -an.

Telinganya kembali menangkap ocehan dari sang kakak sepupu, Kim Namjoon yang sudah merasa bosan harus disuguhi pemandangan malas adik sepupunya hampir setiap hari. Pulang dari sekolah, lempar tas, lempar sepatu, dan langsung lempar tubuh ke atas sofa. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

" _This is my life_ ," satu ucapan pembelaan keluar dari bibirnya. Setelahnya ia kembali menguap selagi meraih ponsel kesayangannya dan membuka _chat_ masuk yang berasal dari _chatroom_ _geng_ miliknya. (sebutlah geng anak gaul dll.)

.

 _Jiminnie_

 _Gais, I need help_

( _read by 5_ )

.

Kedua mata Taehyung hanya melirik ponselnya bosan. Ia dan 4 orang lainnya di dalam _chatroom_ itu tidak merasa tertarik menjawab pesan Jimin. Sebelum pemuda itu memenuhi isi _chatroom_ dengan pesan-pesannya.

.

 _Jiminnie_

 _Pada jahat banget, sih_

 _Helpeu_

 _Tolong_

 _Yoongi-hyung_

 _Hobi-hyung_

 _Monie-hyung_

 _Jin-hyung_

 _TaeTae_

.

Ujung bibir tebal milik Taehyung terangkat saat Jimin mulai merengek menyebut nama panggilan lucu mereka. Sebenarnya dirinya tak tahan untuk menggoda teman sebayanya itu. Ia juga ingin bertanya, tumben sekali tadi Jimin dipanggil oleh wali kelas mereka menghadap kepala sekolah. Jangan-jangan Jimin disuruh nguras bak mandi.

.

 _You_

 _Apa bantet?_

.

Tak sampai semenit, Jimin sudah membalasnya.

.

 _Jiminnie_

 _Tae! Syukur deh kamu yang jawab_

 _Ini sebenernya ada hubungannya sama kamu juga sih_

 _Walau cuma aku yang dibebanin sama pak gulu_

 _You_

 _Ucucu, kasian_

 _Dibebanin apa tayang_

 _Suga-hyung_

 _Eh dudul, kok gue geli baca chat lu Tae_

 _Tayang Tayang kira Tayang bigbang kali_

.

Lagi, Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Yoongi akan segera _nimbrung_ jika ia sudah mulai mengeluarkan ancang-ancangnya seperti tadi.

.

 _Joonie-hyung_

 _ㅋㅋㅋ_ _sudah kuduga_

 _Nice shot, Tae_

 _Jinnie-hyung_

 _Yoongi-ya_

 _Mestinya langsung bilang aja ga usah nunggu2 Tae mancing2_

 _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _You_

 _Kirain hyung masih sibuk ngupil_

 _Jinnie-hyung_

 _?_

 _Nugu?_

 _Joonie-hyung_

 _Maksudmu hyung?_

 _Nih makan upil hyung_

 _Katanya sayang sama hyung2 kan_

 _Kim Taehyung dongsaeng tersayang_

.

Taehyung melirik kakak sepupunya yang berada di seberangnya. Sedang tertawa puas sembari memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang 'yah-begitu-deh-Namjoon-banget-pokoknya'. Sedangkan ia yakin Jin-hyungnya sedang berada di dapur, terdengar dari senandung yang dinyanyikan hyung tertuanya itu. Ia hanya berharap semoga aja ponsel hyungnya tidak tercebur panci.

.

 _Hopie-hyung_

 _Ada apa ini?_

 _Aku ketinggalan sesuatu?_

 _Jiminnie_

 _Ah, hyung!_

 _Tepat waktu_

 _Aku ingin minta tolong_

 _Hopie-hyung_

 _Tolong apa, Jimin-ah?_

 _Jiminnie_

 _Gini, hyung jadi kan_

 _Suga-hyung_

 _Jimin bales personal chat!_

.

Jemarinya hanya sibuk menelusuri percakapan di grup mereka. Sampai ia menemukan _chat_ masuk dari Yoongi tersebut. Ah, nampaknya _mood_ hyungnya itu sebentar lagi akan memburuk.

.

 _Jiminnie_

 _Ah, iya hyung sebentar!_

 _(read by 5)_

.

Tak ada balasan apapun yang muncul setelahnya. Taehyung memainkan ponselnya bosan sambil berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi kebahagiaan Jimin akan tersapu kemarahan Yoongi.

.

 _Joonie-hyung_

 _Sepertinya api mulai membara lagi_

 _Hopie-hyung_

 _Heol, daebak_ _ㅋ_

 _You_

 _Ya, Jimin, kau tamat sepertinya_

 _Jinnie-hyung_

 _Jimin-ah, gwaenchana?_

.

Maniknya mulai merasa bosan dengan percakapan mereka yang mulai tidak jelas ujungnya. Ia mengunci layar ponselnya dan kembali menatap layar televisi besarnya. Ia menengok dan menyadari bahwa sang sepupu sudah tidak berada di tempatnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, kelopak matanya turun dan menyelimuti iris matanya. Suara dengkuran mulai terluncur dari bibirnya.

Taehyung tidak menyadari jika kedua sepupunya telah setuju menolong Jimin yang sedari tadi berkoar-koar minta pertolongan.

.

 _Jiminnie_

 _Jadi gini, hyungdeul_

 _Di sekolahku sama Tae bakal kedatangan murid baru_

 _Dan para guru bilang murid ini pindahan dari Busan, tempat asalku_

 _Karena di antara murid asal Busan lainnya kebetulan hanya aku yang dipercaya oleh mereka, jadi mereka nitip anak itu sama aku_

 _Jinnie-hyung_

 _Nitip? Emangnya anak itu ngga punya saudara atau apa gitu?_

 _Joonie-hyung_

 _Pas banget sama yang mau aku tanyain_

 _Jinnie-hyung_

 _Suka gitu deh, nge-copy omongan orang_

 _Joonie-hyung_

 _Boleh kali kalau sama hyung_

 _Suga-hyung_

 _Udah woy dengerin Jimin dulu_

 _Hopie-hyung_

 _Tapi tapi, emangnya kenapa guru-guru kamu segala nitip anak pindahan itu?_

 _Ada masalah sama dia?_

 _Jiminnie_

 _Itu dia, hyung_

 _Kepala sekolah cuma bilang_

 _Kalau anak pindahan ini sangat susah bergaul dan tidak punya teman di Busan_

.

.

.

.

.

"Tae, bangun!"

Sentuhan kulit di pipinya membuat pemuda itu terhenyak dan membuka kedua matanya yang menyipit membesar. Tak lupa sebuah lenguhan meluncur dari bibirnya saat dirinya menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tertekuk akibat tertidur di atas sofa dengan kaki yang berselonjor di atas meja.

Taehyung membalas ucapan Jin-hyungnya dengan kuapan besar. Membuat Jin harus menggetok kepalanya dengan spatula di tangannya.

"Auu! Sakit, sakit," rintih pemuda tanggung itu saat ujung spatula mencium kepalanya. Yah, jika yang menciumnya model _Victoria Secret_ sih aduhnya bakal beda lagi.

Sementara Jin hanya menatap adik sepupunya dengan tatapan malas. Ia mengerutkan bibirnya dan segera membereskan kerutan di atas bantal sofa bekas tidur sang adik, untungnya tidak ada air liurnya.

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya, hanya untuk berpindah ke sofa lain yang berukuran besar dan empuk, berbentuk bola berwarna pink. Pilihan Jin.

"Ada apa sih, hyung? Baru juga jam segini," ocehnya saat menengok ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu pukul 5.30 pm.

Jin masih menepuk-nepuk sprei bantal sofa bekas tidur adiknya dan menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepala, "Jungkook akan segera datang,"

Kedua alis Taehyung mengerut begitu mendengar nama yang asing baginya. Siapa tadi?

"Siapa tuh?" tanyanya dengan pose lagaknya detektif yang sedang mengingat-ingat seseorang.

Malas menjawab pertanyaan sang adik, Jin menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengecek isi percakapan mereka di dalam grup. "Cek dulu, lagian siapa suruh _molor_ terus. Ketinggalan berita kan,"

Taehyung mencibir pelan, "Males, ah. Ya udah aku juga ngga butuh jawaban hyung," ujarnya santai sembari membalikkan badan dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Yaah! Kim Taehyung bau badan! Cepet mandi dulu!"

Dengan pemandangan Jin menggelindingkan tubuh Taehyung hingga bokongnya mencium lantai.

.

.

Sebenarnya selama mandi Taehyung terus berkomat-kamit ngga jelas tentang 'siapa sih Jungkook itu?' 'kenapa cuma gara-gara satu orang hyung langsung kebakaran jenggot?' 'emang apa spesialnya' 'mie ayam spesial baru enak'. Bolehlah pikirannya yang terakhir itu.

Jadilah Taehyung mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk kusut layaknya lembaran uang kembalian ojek. Bau pula.

Begitu sosok sang adik keluar dari gua persembunyiannya, ia segera meletakkan bokong tampannya ke atas sofa lembut nan nyaman aduhai kesayangannya di depan televisi. Sebentar lagi siaran ulang pertandingan tinju akan segera dimulai. Ya, begini-begini Taehyung sangat menggemari olahraga tinju. Bahkan sesekali ia menghadiri kursus tinju bersama dengan hyungnya. Meskipun 14 kali pertemuan ia hanya masuk 4 kali.

Mengecek ponselnya dan ternyata sudah ada ratusan _chat_ yang berasal dari grup anak-anak ganteng milik mereka. Ia membukanya, dan sebagian besar berisi pesan Jimin yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera sampai ke kediaman Taehyung dkk.

 _Jiminnie_

 _TaeTae, Monie-hyung, Jin-hyung, aku dan Jungkook akan segera sampai_

 _Tau ngga sih, bawaannya Jungkook banyak banget_

 _Curiga jangan-jangan dia bawa kompor gas 15kg_

 _Hopie-hyung_

 _Itung-itung sekalian olahraga kan, Jim!_

 _Ngomong-ngomong naik apa kamu?_

 _Joonie-hyung_

 _Oke, Jimin, kita udah siap kok_

 _Jiminnie_

 _Disetirin sama Yoongi-hyung kok ehehe_

 _Tadi tiba-tiba dia dateng nyamperin aku sama Jungkook_

 _Manis banget deh Yoongi-hyung_

 _Jinnie-hyung_

 _Iya, kamar buat Jungkook juga udah kita siapin_

 _Dia mau tinggal sampai sekolahnya di sini beres, kan?_

 _Jiminnie_

 _Wah, iya tunggu kita ya, Monie-hyung!_

 _Iya, Jin-hyung, gomawo_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Entahlah, hyung_

 _Karena dia ke sini sendirian jadi para guru ngerasa khawatir_

 _Lagian emang keliatannya anak ini ngga banyak bicara_

 _Yaa meskipun dia manis banget sih, unyu gitu pengen gigit_

 _Trus hebat gitu dia ngelarang ortunya ikut karena takut ngerepotin_

 _Walau jadinya kaya ngerepotin guru-gurunya deh_ _ㅎ_

 _Jinnie-hyung_

 _Ih, kok lucu banget dia berani ya_

 _Usianya berapa?_

 _Bisa dong ya jadi temennya Tae_

 _Joonie-hyung_

 _Yap, lumayanlah biar anak itu ada kerjaan sedikit_

 _Ngga nongkrong males-malesan terus di rumah_

 _Hopie-hyung_

 _Wah, yeokshi Yoongi-hyung_ _ㅋㅋ_

 _Iya, iya, aku juga penasaran sama usianya_

 _Jiminnie_

 _Mana Tae kok ngga muncul?_

 _Usianya baru 16 tahun, hyung_

 _Baru masuk sekolah atas_

 _Joonie-hyung_

 _Bisa tuh jadi temennya Tae_

 _Jinnie-hyung_

 _Waah adik kecil!_

 _Akhirnya, kuharap dia lebih manis dari Tae_

 _You_

 _Ya, hyungdeul_

 _Bukankah aku dongsaeng termanis kalian_

 _?_

 _Jiminnie_

 _Pffh,_

 _Jungkook terlihat jauh lebih manis_

 _Apalagi dia sepertinya anak penurut_

 _Jinnie-hyung_

 _Kau memang dongsaeng manis kami, tapi aku yakin Jungkook juga tak kalah manis_

 _Joonie-hyung_

 _Ye, aku setuju dengan Jinnie-hyung._

 _Eh, ada yang mengetuk pintu_

 _Jiminnie_

 _SPADAAA SPATULAAA_

 _KAMI DATAANG_

.

Tepat sesaat membaca _chat_ dari Jimin suara cempreng khas pemuda itu terdengar dari balik pintu depan. Namjoon menghela nafas sebelum berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya. "Ini anak bener-bener, ya," ucapnya sembari tertawa pelan.

Taehyung masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Padahal terdengar ocehan-ocehan riang dari kakak sepupunya yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyambut kedatangan Jimin, Jungkook, dan juga Yoongi yang mengantar mereka.

"Aiyaah, Jungkook, anak manis," suara Jin yang terkesan menggemaskan menggema sampai ke telinga Taehyung. Namun pemuda itu masih terkesan tak peduli. Ia malah membuka aplikasi _game_ miliknya dan mulai memainkannya. Tentunya dengan posisi duduk selonjor kaki di atas meja. Seperti biasa.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara cempreng Jimin yang berkata bahwa dirinya harus segera pulang, karena hari sudah malam dan ia belum meng- _copy_ pe-er Taehyung yang diberinya kemarin. Namjoon serta Jin bergantian menjitak kepalanya dan mengusir Jimin dengan bercanda. Setelahnya Jimin serta Yoongi pamit pulang, sesudah mengantar Jungkook dan membiarkan pemuda itu terbengong menatap kepergian Jimin. Satu-satunya wajah yang dikenalnya.

"Jungkook, ayo sini masuk. Kopermu biar Namjoon yang bawakan," suara milik Jin memecah lamunan Jungkook. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, masih terlihat takut-takut. Tangan Namjoon mencegahnya untuk membawa kopernya dan malah menyuruh dirinya segera menyusul Jin.

"Ini tugas seorang kakak, udah masuklah, Jungkook," ujarnya. Setelahnya Jungkook kembali mengangguk dengan canggung dan mengeratkan ransel di bahunya lalu menyusul Jin yang tersenyum menunggu Jungkook.

Tinggalah Namjoon yang sebenarnya kepayahan juga menangkat koper milik Jungkook. Sepertinya Jimin benar, Jungkook mungkin pengusaha gas 15kg.

.

 _Jiminnie_

 _Bagaimana Tae?_

.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Taehyung dan membuat konsentrasi _game_ -nya pecah. Ia menggeram perlahan dan semakin menggeram begitu melihat pesan yang masuk berasal dari Jimin. _Personal chat_.

.

 _You_

 _Apanya bagaimana?_

 _Ganggu deh, bentar lagi dapet quest baru nih!_

 _Jiminnie_

 _Ihh main mulu_

 _Aku tanya, gimana?_

 _Jungkook?_

.

Taehyung baru saja ingin mencubiti pipi gembul teman sebayanya itu jika ia tak sengaja memutar lehernya dan menangkap keberadaan seorang Jungkook.

Begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok Jungkook, mendadak sekelilingnya berubah menjadi _slow motion_.

Mungkin Jungkook tidak memiliki wajah se-sensual mbak-mbak di _Victoria Secret_.

Mungkin Jungkook tidak berlenggak lenggok seperti mbak-mbak di _Victoria Secret_.

Mungkin Jungkook ngga pakai seperti yang dipakai oleh mbak-mbak di _Victoria Secret_.

Namun, Jungkook tahu gimana caranya membuat seorang Kim Taehyung menganga lebar seperti monyet haus pisang.

Jungkook.. kok keliatan bening-bening gitu, ya? Pikir Taehyung.

Taehyung kira Jungkook itu layaknya anak kebanyakan, pemuda tanggung seperti dirinya. Apalagi kalau misalnya dia tahu bahwa Jungkook ini katanya ngga banyak bicara. Pikirannya langsung tertuju ke imej anak-anak pendiam yang ngga menarik sama sekali, kecuali di drama-drama gitu.

Ternyata, Taehyung hari ini tertimpa _jackpot_ besar.

Jin yang berjalan di depan Jungkook tidak menyadari reaksi aneh dari adik sepupunya. Ia menyilakan Jungkook untuk duduk di atas sofa di seberang Taehyung setelah memukul kaki sang adik untuk turun dari atas meja.

"Nah, ini yang namanya Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook, kenalin, ini adik sepupu hyung. Namanya Kim Taehyung," ujar Jin sembari menepuk lengan Jungkook untuk bersalaman dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook memberanikan menatap Taehyung yang entah mengapa menatapnya dengan sungguh aneh. Sudah seperti tatapan _waiter_ kafe yang bete saat pelanggan kelamaan mesen menu itu padahal mereka udah berdiri dari tadi sambil megang catatan. Nano nano gitu deh.

Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya takut-takut. Dari tadi ia memang merasa _nervous_ berada di sini. Kecuali di dekat Jin, ia langsung merasakan aura ibu atau kakak yang lekat dari sosok Jin. Ia sudah bersiap-siap sembunyi di balik tubuh Jin jika pemuda di depannya ini membuatnya takut secara mental.

.

.

.

 _You_

 _Aku ajak dia dinner, Jim_

 _Makasih ya hadiahnya!_

 _Bagaikan malaikat turun ke bumi_

 _Oh, Jungkook_

.

.

" _Hai Jungkookie. Besok malam dinner sama aku yuk,"_

.

.

.

 _Jiminnie_

 _Kamu abis kepentok?_

.

.

.

Esoknya Jungkook terus berlari histeris saat bertemu muka dengan Taehyung.

Nampaknya Taehyung harus berusaha ekstra agar _dinner_ -nya dengan Jungkook dapat terlaksana.

.

.

.

 _You_

 _Gomawo udah nempatin Jungkook sekamar sama aku, hyung!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Tbc**

Yoo apdetan baru~ xD

Ohiya, aku ada sesuatu untuk kalian(?)

Cekidoot:

MiniMon 1st Giveaway!

Hai ayangdeul yeorobun/?

Dalam rangka memperingati 3 tahun lahirnya akun **springyeol** dan **chevalo** , kita berdua mau bagi2 rasa bahagia/? kita, Hamdalah ada rejeki dikit ceritanya hehehe. Jadi, kita berdua ngadain giveaway lewat **FF Contest** /jengjeng/ kita nyiapin giveaway dengan seluruh jiwa raga/? :')

 **How to join?**

Terbuka untuk siapa aja, yang berminat bisa langsung cek di bawah ini:

Ff di dalamnya mengandung salah satu dari otp kita /ehem/; **namjin** / **vkook** / **yoonmin**. Salah satunya aja yaa. Dan sekali lagi ya, namxjin / vxkook / yoonxmin okey /wink/

Event giveaway kita bagi jadi 3 bagian, bagian pertama untuk ff **M-rated** dan kedua untuk ff **T-rated** , lalu ada ff **MiniMon's choice**. Masing2 ada pemenangnya.

Ff terdiri dari **3k-5k words** , tapi tidak termasuk disclaimer/author's note dll.

 **Genre: romance bebas** , but no member-bashing & gore ya.. atut/?

 **Cameo** dari member grup lain **allowed** , but no OC yaa

 **AU-nya bebas** , bisa idol-life atau non-idol

 **Karya asli** dan belum pernah dipublish di manapun

Event berakhir tanggal 4 Oktober 2015 (bisa minta extend sampai satu minggu)

Satu orang hanya bisa ikut satu kali yaa

Kirim hasilnya dalam bentuk file ke email kita berdua, nanti kita segera pm kalian kontak kita untuk yang tertarik dengan cara tinggalkan komentar di sini atau langsung pm aku, **springyeol** atau **chevalo**. Pastiin kalian login yaa

Ini dia prize listnya~!

M-rated = T-Shirt BTS Summer random member (yang ada tulisan Kookie 19 / TT 21/ chim2x 21/ RM 22/ Hobi 22/ Seoltang 23/ Hyung 24) + clearfile member random + Hip Hop Monster Pin random

T-rated = T-Shirt BTS Begins Ep. I random member + Hip Hop Monster Pin random + photocard

MiniMon's choice (MiniMon itu gabungan Min Yoongi + RapMon lol excuse our brain) = Snapback BTS' Members Name random + photocard

Terbuka untuk siapa saja yang tertarik dan berminat~! Kita ngga liat dari rating, karena semua karya yang bagus bisa berasal dari siapa saja dengan rating apa saja~ everyone has the same chance!

Untuk yang tertarik atau ada pertanyaan bisa tinggalkan komentar di sini, nanti aku dan chevalo akan segera mengontak kalian. Bisa disebar, boleh ajak temen2nya yang lain hehehe asal punya kontak yang bisa kita hubungi. Bisa juga lewat twitter di **danmarked**.

Oke, sekian dari aku. Good luck, please enjoy the giveaway as well~

Thanks for reading~!

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


	3. Act III (giveaway closed)

**Act III**

 **yoonmin? taekook? namjin? hopemin?**

 **[!] bahasa tidak baku, bahasa campur sari/?; various drabbles-genres; various AUs, boyxboy**

 **Hai~!**

 **Langsung aja ya di sini**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam giveaway pertama kami! Karya kalian sudah masuk semua, maaf jika kami terlambat dalam menutup deadlinenya hehehe.**

 **Ditunggu ya untuk pengumumannya, kalau sesuai rencana kira-kira akhir Oktober~! Terima kasih~**

 **If you don't like the pairing just simply click the 'back' button, jangan dipaksa membaca jika tidak suka dengan pairingnya yaa..**

 **critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please DO NOT bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

...

…

…

…

…

…

 _Fallen Angel_

.

.

.

 _Jungkook mengamati, dan ia menyimpulkan sesuatu tentang Jimin._

.

.

.

.

 _[Belated hbd, Park Jimin!]_

.

.

.

Oct, 12th

 _Namjoon-hyung_

 _Kookie, jangan kemalaman pulangnya_

 _Hyung udah eneg lihat makhluk yang ngga jelas datangnya dari mana ini monodrama sendirian_

.

.

Bola mata bulatnya membaca pesan masuk dari seseorang bernama 'Namjoon'. Ia tersenyum dengan refleks, dan segera mengetik jawabannya. Menghiraukan kebisingan yang dibuat dua orang hyungnya di dalam pusat perbelanjaan ini.

.

 _You_

 _Iya, hyung_

 _Kalo eneg siram aja pake air bekas cucian, nanti juga kalem orangnya_

 _*emoji-melet*_

.

.

"Kook!"

Segera ia memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam kantung celananya begitu suara cempreng milik Jin, salah satu hyungnya mengagetkannya. Jin nampak memegang dua kantung tepung dan terlihat bingung.

"Menurutmu mana yang harus kubeli? Kanan? Kiri? Yang kanan bungkusnya bagus, tapi yang kiri katanya, sih, udah terverifikasi badan pangan nasional," ujarnya sembari membanding-bandingkan antara dua bungkus tepung yang menurut Jungkook sama saja.

Pemuda bermantel merah lengkap dengan _beanie_ kesayangannya yang tengah mendorong _trolley_ belanjaan hanya mendengus sembari mengedikkan bahu.

"Kalo pas ujian sih, katanya pilih jawaban yang terlihat bersinar. Pilih aja mana tepung yang bersinar di mata hyung," jawabnya asal.

Jin malah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia melempar–maksudnya menaruh tepung sebelah kanan tadi ke dalam troli belanjaan yang didorong Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menatap Jin yang terlihat puas, setelahnya mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan belanja mereka.

Hari ini Jin berencana akan memasak sesuatu yang istimewa. Sebab besok merupakan ulang tahun salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Jimin. Tidak, mereka tidak merencanakan kejutan untuknya, Jimin saja ikut dibawa belanja bersama dengan alasan 'Yok, Jimin, belanja buat bikin pesta kamu nanti malem', begitu.

Jungkook sempat mikir, sih, waktu ulang tahun Taehyung aja mereka sampe bela-belain nyembunyiin rahasia. Nah kenapa waktu Jimin ini ngga ada yang buat rahasia sama sekali?

"Jungkook, berat nggak? Kalau berat, biar hyung aja yang dorong," tawaran Jimin yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Dengan cepat Jungkook mengiyakan, "Ya udah, kita gantian ya," jawabnya cepat dan segera menyusul Jin di depan.

Jungkook menatap Jin yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sesekali wajah hyungnya itu tersenyum-senyum, dan sesekali juga berkata 'ah, apaan sih', walau lebih banyak mematri senyum di wajahnya.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya pada Jin. Yang ditanya memasang ekspresi tertangkap basah, setelahnya malah cekikikan sendiri.

"Kamu nggak baca _chat_ di grup, Kook?" jawab pemuda itu. Jungkook memajukan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang tadi dia hanya membaca _chat_ masuk dari Namjoon-hyungnya, tapi tidak mengecek apa yang terjadi dalam grup.

"Nih," Jin menyodorkan layar ponselnya yang sedang dalam percakapan grup pada Jungkook.

.

 _Yoongi_

 _Berapa lama kalian belanjanya?_

 _(read by 5)_

.

 _Yoongi_

 _Oy, yang ngeread 5 nih!_

 _Jawab kek_

 _Namjoon_

 _Kenapa sih, hyung?_

 _Baru aja mereka jalan sejam yang lalu_

 _Yoongi_

 _Belanja emang butuh waktu berapa jam?_

 _Taehyung_

 _Daripada marah-marah mending sini dramaan bareng aku hyung_

 _Sepi nih nyuci nyuci sendiri_

 _Masak masak sendiri_

 _Drama drama sendiri_

 _Untung tidur gak sendiri_

.

Sejenak Jungkook membacanya sembari menahan rasa geli dalam perutnya. Ia tahu, Taehyung pasti merindukan dirinya sebab dirinyalah _partner_ hyungnya itu dalam mencuci, memasak, maupun bermain drama di rumah.

.

 _Yoongi_

 _Najis lo_

 _Ngga ngerti maumu apa, Tae_

 _Taehyung_

 _Ya aku juga gak ngerti maunya hyung apa_

 _Tungguin aja mereka pulang_

 _Udah kangen ya?_

 _Namjoon_

 _Tae, laundry yang bener_

 _Taehyung_

 _Widih mandor marah_

 _Yoongi_

 _Si Hoseok mah ga bisa diharapin_

 _Malah pergi main ayunan_

 _Makanya aku mau Jimin cepet pulang_

 _Atau ngga Jungkook_

 _Taehyung_

 _Kenapa Jungkook?_

 _Namjoon_

 _Udah sana nyuci_

 _Nyuci gak?!_

.

Lagi, Jungkook terpaksa harus meluarkan cekikikannya. Obrolan para hyungnya selalu membuatnya terhibur.

.

 _Taehyung_

 _Hayati cape maz_

 _Mending Hayati ikut main ayunan sama Hoseok-hyung_

 _*stiker ayunan*_

 _Namjoon_

 _Hayati botakmu_

 _Cepetan, kalo ngga hyung bener-bener robek semua bajumu ngga nanggung-nanggung biar macem gembel sekalian_

 _Taehyung_

 _JANGAAAN MAAAK!_

 _Itu kan baju robek trend aku sama Kookie!_

 _Ya deh ya deh_

 _Yoongi_

 _Au ah mau ngambek gajadi kan gara-gara Tae_

 _Bodo, yang penting siapa kek yang lagi belanja bales gitu chat ini_

 _You_

 _Yo, yo, bales nih_

 _Ada apa sih, Yoongi?_

 _Nyariin kita?_

 _Yoongi_

 _Jin-hyung!_

 _Ya abis kalian ngga pulang-pulang_

 _Inget, hyung ngebawa dua anak kecil_

 _Siapa yang jamin mereka ngga akan diculik?_

 _Namjoon_

 _Ya engga juga kali, hyung_

 _Jimin sama Jungkook biar baby face tapi preman body_

 _Gak liat tuh otot-otot mereka?_

 _You_

 _Heh, hyung juga berotot tau!_

 _Namjoon_

 _Iya, iya, hyung hani bani switi_

 _Wuee_

 _Yoongi_

 _Ya liat aja meskipun mereka berotot kelakuan tetep aja bocah_

 _Badan mah ngga ngaruh_

 _Kamu aja takut kan kalo hyung udah marah_

 _Ngaku_

 _You_

 _Jahatnya, kalian lebih takut kalo Yoongi yang marah dibanding aku_ _ㅠㅠ_

 _Namjoon_

 _Karena hyung itu manis kalo marah_

 _Jin-hyung bukan Yoongi-hyung_

 _Yoongi_

 _Ya udah cepet pulang ya, hyung_

 _Bilang sama Jimin dan Jungkook_

 _Kalo ada orang ngga dikenal nawarin permen jangan mau_

 _Ini makhluk yang berasal dari planet luar mulai nyanyi-nyanyi ngga jelas_

 _Jungkook cepet pulang nak_

.

.

Jungkook mengerenyitkan dahinya sembari sesekali tertawa. "Apa sih, aku dan Jimin-hyung kan bukan anak kecil," ujarnya mengembalikan ponsel Jin.

Yang tertua hanya bisa terkekeh seraya mengusap surai hitam sang adik. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan dan segera pulang.

"Mau bagaimana, Yoongi dan hyung juga kan udah sama-sama kamu sejak kamu masih kecil, Kook-ah. Jadi ya kebawa aja kebiasaannya," ujarnya masih merapikan surai Jungkook yang berantakan.

Walaupun terlihat protes, namun dalam hatinya Jungkook memekik senang. Sebab para hyungnya sangat perhatian dan peduli padanya, meski terkadang masih gemar memperlakukannya layaknya bayi, namun Jungkook menikmati perlakuan itu.

"Kook-ah, makan yang banyak ya biar kau tumbuh besar. Lihat, sudah sama dengan hyung tingginya. Dan badan ini, woah, padat berisi. Anak baik rajin olahraga, ne?" lanjut Jin dengan memperlihatkan aura keibuannya selagi menepuk-nepuk tubuh Jungkook. Sedangkan yang ditepuk hanya _nyengir_ malu.

Jimin yang berada di belakang mereka segera mendorong troli belanjaan menuju kasir, dan mengeluarkannya satu per satu dengan riang. Ia nampak sangat menyukai waktu-waktu berbelanja, dan Jin membiarkannya dengan mengobrol bersama Jungkook di ujung _counter_.

Setelah semua rampung, ketiga pemuda itu membagi barang bawaan. Jungkook, menjadi paling muda menawarkan membawa barang yang paling berat agar hyungnya tidak kewalahan. Jin hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan tawaran Jungkook. Jadilah mereka bertiga membawa masing-masing membawa satu kantung sementara Jungkook membawa dua.

Di perjalanan pulang, Jimin, yang duduk di kursi belakang nampak langsung tertidur pulas. Jin menyetir dan Jungkook berada di kursi sebelahnya.

Jungkook menolehkan kepala dan melihat Jimin sudah tertidur. Ia bergumam, "Hyung, kayanya Jimin-hyung kecapean ya? Langsung tidur begitu,"

Jin yang saat ini mengendarai mobil keluar dari parkiran hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menatap pantulan Jimin dari kaca spion.

"Anak itu semalaman menemani Yoongi mengaransemen lagu," jawab Jin yang membuat Jungkook sedikit menganga.

"Eh? Dan Jimin-hyung masih memaksa diri untuk menemani kita berbelanja?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Jin memutar stir mobilnya ke kiri dan melirik spion lagi, "Kamu kan sudah tahu Jimin itu seperti apa,"

Jawaban Jin membuat Jungkook meluruskan pandangannya ke depan dan memainkan jemarinya. Ia memang tahu, semua _member_ tahu bagaimana sifat Jimin.

Padahal, untuk menemani Yoongi perlu mental yang kuat. Dirinya saja belum pernah menemani hyungnya itu apalagi semalaman. Ditambah lagi, semalam Jimin meladeni Hoseok serta Taehyung dalam panggung pertunjukan mini yang ditujukan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jimin.

Jungkook mengerti, bagaimana lelahnya seorang Jimin. Dan ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, sebab ia tahu Jimin lah yang menawarkan diri untuk menemani Yoongi sampai hyungnya itu selesai.

"Hyung,"

Jungkook memecah suasana dan menarik perhatian Jin dari jalanan beberapa blok menuju kediaman mereka.

"Iya?"

".. Aku rasa Jimin-hyung adalah malaikat,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Namjoonie-hyung_

 _Happy birthday, our Jimin!_

 _Jangan memaksa dirimu terlalu jauh ya, jaga kesehatan._

 _(Oct 13_ _th_ _12:10 AM)_

 _._

 _Jin-hyung_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Jimin-ah._

 _Jaga kesehatan, makan yang baik dan teratur, dan lebih penting makan masakan hyung ya?_

 _(Oct 13_ _th_ _12:06 AM)_

 _._

 _Hoseokkie-hyung_

 _Waaaa saengil chukh, Jiminnie!_

 _Tetap jadi Jimin kesayangan kami semua, yang seru, yang manis, yang sangat tampan!_

 _Saranghae Jimin!_

 _(Oct 13_ _th_ _12:04 AM)_

 _._

 _TaeTae_

 _Hey kau, selamat ulang tahun._

 _Jika kau tak ada siapa lagi yang jadi teman sejawatku, hah?_

 _Jadilah dirimu sendiri, tetap sayang pada kami semua, oke?_

 _p.s: Jungkook punyaku. Kau juga milikku._

 _(Oct 13_ _th_ _12:02 AM)_

 _._

 _Jungkookie_

 _Jimin, maksudku, Jimin-hyung selamat ulang tahun._

 _Semoga hyung sehat selalu, tetap jadi hyung yang membuat ekspresi lucu dan menghibur kami._

 _Hyung, kau adalah malaikat kami._

 _(Oct 13_ _th_ _12:01 AM)_

 _._

 _Yoongi-hyung_

 _Hyung adalah yang pertama mengucapkannya untukmu._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Jiminnie._

 _Hati-hati dengan flu_

 _p.s: saranghae. Terima kasih selalu ada untukku._

 _(Oct 12_ _th_ _11:59 PM)_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Tbc**

Ini dikit maaf yaaa hehehe

Cuma mau bikin buat ultah Jimin eh taunya telat(?)

Yang giveaway udah close yaaa, terima kasih partisipasinya!

Maaf jika ini garing huhuhu

Pengumuman pemenang giveaway akan langsung kita kontak secara individu, baru abis itu kita umumin di sini yaa~ be nervous(?)

Thanks for reading~!

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


	4. Act IV

**Act IV**

 **taegi − taekook**

 **namkook − namjin**

 **jinmin − minyoon**

 **\+ Hoseok; dan cameo lainnya**

 **[!] bahasa tidak baku, bahasa campur sari/?; various drabbles-genres; various AUs, boyxboy**

 **Hai, ehem, hai. Apa ada yang kangen aku/? Iya… aku minta maaf karena jarang banget dan lamaa banget apdet :') sungguh, bukan kemauanku/?**

 **Ya sudah, aku persembahkan ini cerita ringan yang mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur /yeay/**

 **If you don't like the pairing just simply click the 'back' button, jangan dipaksa membaca jika tidak suka dengan pairingnya yaa..**

 **critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please DO NOT bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

...

…

…

…

…

…

 _Second Sight pt.1_

.

.

.

" _Jatuh cinta pada pandangan kedua, quotes baru bagi kita,"_

− _Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin._

.

.

.

.

"Masih aja _ngunyah_ , sepatu udah disiapin, belum heh?"

Bosen tau, Taehyung denger kata-kata kaya gitu setiap pagi. Iya iya, dia ngerti, sih, kalau mau pergi sekolah itu harus pakai sepatu. Tapi, kakaknya juga mesti ngerti juga dong, kalau sebelum berangkat sekolah itu sarapan dulu. Nah, ini Taehyung lagi sarapan.

"Plok plok, terbanglah sepatu," ini si Taehyung, berlagak nepuk-nepuk kedua tangan kaya di film _Harr* P*tter_ gitu biar sepatunya terbang sendiri ke arahnya, gitu alasan dia.

" _Bego,_ ihh." Kakaknya, yang namanya Byun Baekhyun hanya sanggup mengomentar 'bego' 'pea lu' dan lain-lain menanggapi sikap ajaib adeknya. Yah, sebenernya dibilang 'kakak' juga bukan kakak banget, sih, sepupu jauh jauh jauuuuh banget. Malah isu yang beredar ada yang bilang kalau Baekhyun itu siasat aja bilang dia sepupunya Taehyung biar bisa numpang tinggal di kediaman Kim yang _masyaallah '_ kaya'nya. Tapi panci kreditan.

Eh, tapi abis itu sepatunya Taehyung beneran terbang ke arahnya. Ke mukanya.

"Aduh! Hyuung!" rengek sang bungsu saat sadar kalau ternyata yang dia kira sepatunya terbang itu sang kakak 'asli' abis ngelempar itu sepatu ke muka dia. Si kakak asli yang lailah gantengnya (itu kata dia sendiri) cuma ketawa-ketiwi cantik (iya, kata Taehyung dan mas Bejo, kang bakso pengkolan rumahnya bilang dia tuh cantik).

" _Nice shot,_ Jin," si Baekhyun malah ngedukung Jin, kakaknya Taehyung yang 'asli' tadi itu yang ngelempar sepatu ke muka si bungsu.

"Muka gantengku bisa hancur kalo gini," si adek bungsu ngedumel aja dari tadi, tapi mulutnya tetap _ngunyah_. Terus tangannya sibuk mencet-mencet persegi panjang item favorit dia. _Touch screen_ , lho kekinian banget nggak sih.

"Awas nyemplung tuh hape," komentar Baekhyun. Sendirinya juga ngga beda jauh, abis _snapchat_ -an sama mas mas sosialita yang dia kenal di _Instagram_. Kalau si Jin ngga salah denger mah namanya Park Chanyeol gitu. Gaul abis, followers ig jutaan. Kayanya sih pake panel followers ig yang dijual 5rban di olshop.

"Tae, makan jangan kaya bebek ah. Malu." Akhirnya Jin mengeluarkan suara indahnya yang kata orang bagaikan nelen CD bts hwayangyeonhwa pt.1 dan pt.2. Ya, Jin mah seneng-seneng aja dibilang suaranya mirip kaya visual bts itu yang ganteng banget. Padahal mah emang bener, Jin sempet hampir nelen itu CD saking ngebiasnya sama bts hehehe.

Si bungsu alias Taehyung cuma manggut-manggut nggak jelas. Masih dengan mode rakus melahap makanannya, ia fokus menatap layar persegi di hadapannya.

.

.

 _Jiminnie_

 _Pasti masih makan_

 _You_

 _Iya nih, masakan buatan Jin-hyung emang paling yahud sejagad raya_

 _/kasih love love emoticon/_

 _Jiminnie_

 _Eh iya gablag, masa kita udah temenan dari smp gini aku belum pernah kenalan sama hyung-hyung elo_

 _Kali aja bening_

 _You_

 _Bening sih tapi bawel semua_

 _Eh jangan bilang kamu mau ngegebet hyung-hyung gue?_

.

.

Ya gitu, namanya juga pemuda kekinian, nge- _chat_ tapi ngga bisa mastiin panggilan tetap itu mau gue-elo apa aku-kamu. Jadinya _nyampur_ aja.

.

.

Taehyung masih _ngunyah_ , tapi kali ini dia natap hyung-hyungnya satu per satu.

Baekhyun, yah jangan deh. Meski tampang mulus nan diva bersuara emas dia kayanya udah resmi kecantol sama sosialita Park Park ngga taulah siapa namanya. Lagian, Taehyung juga ngga yakin Jimin bantetnya bakal tahan denger _congor_ sang kakak yang ngga ngerti lagi mesti dibekep pakai apa. Terus dia juga lama-lama termakan gossip yang bilang kalau Baekhyun bukan kakak dia. Tapi muka mereka mirip, ya udah deh.

Apalagi ditambah ocehan Baekhyun kaya gini,

"Eh, gila, si Chanyeol bening amat sih,"

"E anjir, ini di- _snapchat_ unyu banget tulisannya,"

"Btw, gimana caranya nge- _snapchat_ balik sih, Jin?"

Ya sudah, biarkan aja yang terakhir itu.

Taehyung _ngunyah_ lagi. Kali ini dia natap ke arah Jin-hyungnya.

Jin, lailah mukanya tuh emang cakep bagaikan cetakan aktor drama-drama _original_. Matanya, bulat. Hidungnya, perpek. Bibirnya, aduhai menggoda seluruh _gender_. Senyumannya, ngga usah nambah gula lagi ke dalam kopi. Sayangnya si Taehyung lagi ngga nyeruput kopi.

Akhirnya dia mempertimbangkan, kalau nanti si Jimin bantetnya main ke rumah ya bolehlah gapapa juga kalo dia ngenalin Jin-hyungnya ke si Jimin. Maklum juga, Jin emang baru kembali dari dunia kos-kosannya. Dia itu mahasiswa baru dan kali ini lagi libur panjang (taulah mahasiswa kalo libur tuh emang ngga sama kaya anak sekolah dan panjang banget, hidup mahasiswa). Kalau si Baekhyun emang belum kuliah. Tapi gini-gini dia bantu ortu nyari uang dengan nyanyi dari kafe ke kafe panggung ke panggung. Lumayan, gajinya dia tuh. Malahan dia udah terkenal sebagai penyanyi lokal makanya bisa muncul banyak gosip dan bisa kenalan sama sosialita Instagram itu tadi.

Jadi, sekarang itu hari pertama Taehyung masuk SMA dan lagi-lagi ia satu sekolah sama Jimin bantet. Mereka itu udah bareng-bareng sejak SMP, bahkan bau ketek sendiri udah hapal. Yang dia heran, dari kelas satu SMP sampai sekarang Jimin kok ngga tinggi-tinggi.

Oh iya, Taehyung lupa dia lagi chat-an sama Jimin. Jadilah dia nengok lagi ke arah ponselnya.

.

 _Jiminnie_

 _Hyung-hyung elo ada ngga di rumah?_

 _Kalo ada, dan kalo gue emang berjodoh jadi kakak ipar lo ntar pulang sekolah gue mampir ya say_

 _ㅋㅋㅋ_

.

Taehyung buru-buru membalas chat yang sempat membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Males banget dia berkakak-iparkan si bantet itu.

.

 _You_

 _Bego anjir pede banget jadi kakak ipar_

 _Ada, sih_

 _Jin-hyung aja tapi, Baek-hyung ada job manggung sampe malem katanya_

.

.

Taehyung ngga tahu, tapi si Jimin bantetnya lagi mesem-mesem di kejauhan sana. Berharap kali ini dia kecipratan kekayaan keluarga si Taehyung (engga, yawla busuk banget sih ngga kok, dia cuma ngeh aja keluarga Taehyung emang terkenal cakep-cakep). Kalau ngga nyadar posisi mereka sama-sama sang 'dominan' (ya, kata dia sih) dan kalo ngga inget ketek Taehyung bau banget mungkin dia udah ngegaet Taehyung.

Abis ini dia digampar Taehyung karena bilang cowok itu bau ketek.

.

.

"Oke deh, hyung. Makasih makanannya, aku pergi dulu ya!" si bungsu _ngunci_ hapenya, nyambar sepatu dan langsung dipakai dengan banyak gaya dan nyambar ransel hitamnya. Ngusak-ngusak rambut ala _Justin Bieber_ miliknya dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu. Sebelum suara si kakak ngagetin dia.

"Yakin ngga mau ditemenin ke sekolahnya? Ngga usah berlagak kaya di _manga-manga_ gitu ah, jalan kaki ke sekolah. Mentang-mentang cakep," itu suara Jin yang lagi beresin piring Taehyung sambil natap sang adek yang lagi buka pintu depan.

Si adek bungsu ngikik aja. Ternyata hyungnya ini emang kaya emak-emak bawelnya, dia dan mas Bejo kang bakso pengkolan temen dia nongkrong tiap malem Rabu udah mengira akan hal itu. "Ngga usah, udah gede kok. Lagian, aku kan emang macem karakter _manga_ wle!" ya udah, dengan itu si Taehyung melengos pergi sambil menyampirkan ranselnya di satu bahu aja. Yailah, cowok _anime_ banget deh. Banyak gaya.

"Udah wes tenang aja, Jin. Si Tae udah gede lagian. Kamu kenapa ngga nyibukkin diri sama hal lain aja, cari pacar gitu?" si Baekhyun abis komentar kaya gitu langsung melenggang kangkung ke kamarnya ngelanjutin _snapchat_ sama Chanyeol dan ngga bantuin Jin nyuci piring.

Jin? Dia sih sabar aja punya saudara kaya gini.

"Oh, mama, papa, kapan pulangnya sih. Doyan banget dinas-dinasan," itu ucapan terakhir Jin sebelum menghapus noda di atas piring-piring.

.

.

.

 _TaeTae_

 _Woy ntet, di mana lo? Ya kali gue nungguin terus nangkring depan gerbang._

 _Takut aja cewek-cewek semuanya keburu klepek-klepek duluan sebelum masuk sekolah_

.

.

Jimin, yang dipanggil ntet tadi sama Taehyung lagi mendengus panjang. Iya, dia kesel aja kalo Taehyung manggil dia ntet ntet terus. Dia bukan bantet, cuma kurang tinggi.

Masih megang ponselnya, dia males ngetik jawaban buat sohibnya itu. Manja banget, pikirnya. Bentar lagi juga dirinya sampai ke depan gerbang. Cuma dia tadi sempat terhenti karena ngeliat ada seorang cowok kecil mungil nan imut aduhay ahay lagi nolongin adek kecil cantik yang jatuh dari sepedanya.

Bohong sih kalo Jimin dan orang-orang di sekitarnya ngga ngeliat kejadian itu. Tapi baru aja Jimin mau nolongin, dia udah keduluan sama si cowok kecil tadi. Cowok itu pakai seragam yang sama kaya yang dia pakai, tapi ngga bawa tas atau ransel. Jadi Jimin curiga aja jangan-jangan dia senior yang hari ini bakalan ngeospek dia.

" _Hati-hati ya lain kali,"_

Gitu kata-katanya. Suaranya sih, bro, laki abis. Dalem gitu, tapi begitu Jimin liat mukanya−

−manis amat.

Eh tapi jangan salah, Jimin juga ngga kalah manis, lho. Apalagi kalo liat selca dia di hape Taehyung, manis semuanya. Ya, walau ngga jarang dia suka pose ayan dan khilaf berdua sama Taehyung. Eh eh, khilaf maksudnya bukan yang aneh-aneh, kok. Kan mereka baru aja masuk SMA. Khilaf nyolong sandal aja.

Terus pas cowok manis itu pergi ya Jimin biasa aja. Malahan dia kayanya ngerasa pengen jauh-jauh aja dari si cowok itu. Abisnya, auranya nyeremin, sih. Dia ngga salah padahal, tapi rasanya Jimin bakalan dimarahin sama itu cowok sebentar lagi.

Tau-taunya, Jimin udah sampai di depan gerbang. Dan tahu ngga si Taehyung itu lagi ngapain?

Jimin nangkap basah Taehyung lagi godain anak-anak SMP yang kebetulan satu wilayah dengan SMA mereka. Ada gerombolan 2 cewek SMP dan 1 cowok. Bening-bening semua. Untung aja Jimin ingat mereka harus cepet-cepet masuk, jadi dia mau cekek aja tuh Taehyung biar masuk.

"Eh adek-adek, ya ampun ngga nyangka bisa sewilayah sama adek-adek secakep kalian hehe. Apalagi kamu, eh, Jeon Jungkook ya? Manis bener, sih," kira-kira seperti itu obrolan Taehyung dengan bocah-bocah SMP yang sekarang lagi jerit-jerit karena dibilang cakep sama Taehyung. Terutama yang dibilang Jeon Jungkook itu, dia laki tapi kenapa manis banget. Apalagi sekarang nih malu-malu gitu, aduh adek.

Tapi emang dasar Taehyung, dia biasa aja pas ngucapin itu. Malah ngga sadar kalau dia udah bikin 3 bocah SMP baper gara-gara kelakuan dia. Yang 2 cewek itu nanti pulang sekolah yakin pasti langsung nyegat dia di depan gerbang dan ngasih surat cinta. Manis sekali. Sedangkan si Jungkook ini antara nyegat ngasih surat atau mau ngeroyok Taehyung bareng kawanan SMPnya yang lain karena menggoda-goda dirinya.

"Masuk, bego," itu si Jimin, dia narik Taehyung yang lagi dadah-dadah sama bocah-bocah SMP itu. Kayanya bocah-bocah itu juga ngga nyadar deh mereka harus masuk sekolah juga. Jadi abis itu mereka pada lari-larian ala bocah menuju sekolahnya yang letaknya di samping gedung SMA Taehyung dan Jimin yang terpisahkan oleh lapangan luas.

"Semua aja lo modusin. Inget, mereka masih bocah," omel Jimin saat mereka menyusuri koridor sekolah dan berusaha menemukan kelas mereka.

Taehyung mah ketawa-ketawa aja. Jujur, dia paling suka anak-anak memang. Bukan, dia bukan pedofil, kok. Seneng aja bahagia banget dia kalau ngeliat ekspresi polos khas anak-anak itu.

"Pedo woy," lanjut Jimin lagi sambil masuk ke kelas yang sudah mereka temukan. Disusul Taehyung yang berniat nyari penghapus papan tulis buat getok Jimin.

Ya udah kan, mereka berdua mutusin buat duduk sebangku. Alesannya karena udah sohib sehati tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. Terutama soal nyontek-menyontek nanti. Ngga kok, Jimin dan Taehyung anak baik. Mereka ngga menyontek, cuma menyalin jawaban teman.

Tiba-tiba aja ponsel Jimin geter-geter. Pas dia buka ternyata ada _chat_ masuk dari Namjoon, senior mereka dulu di SMP yang udah duluan masuk ke SMA ini. Bro banget lah mereka bertiga itu.

 _Namjoonie-hyung_

 _Hoy, Jim, Tae!_

 _Berhasil ya masuk sini?_

 _Kuucapkan congrats_

 _Di sini banyak banget yang bening-bening_

 _You_

 _Weh, iya makasih, hyung!_

 _Iya sih, tadi aku sempet liat kayanya itu ada senior yang bening_

.

.

Baca kata 'bening' Taehyung ikut nimbrung. "Mana, mana? Elo liat ada senior yang bening di sini? Temen macem apa lo ngga bilang-bilang!"

"Yee gablag, tadi pas gue di jalan mau ke sini. Yakali aja gue teriak-teriak 'woy Tae ada yang bening nih' di jalan bisa dikira krezi," jawab Jimin yang disambut cekikik Taehyung.

.

 _Namjoonie-hyung_

 _Senior? Ah, iya coba aja kalian nanti bakal ketemu sama senior yang nge-ospek kalian_

 _Sayang, aku ngga ikut nge-ospek_

 _Good luck ya curut-curutku_

 _Ps: Taehyung tadi hyung liat kamu lagi godain anak-anak SMP. Kayanya yang cowok tadi boleh tuh kenalin dong hehe_

.

.

"Yailaaah! Kok Namjoon-hyung ikut-ikutan jadi pedo kaya lo sih?!" Jimin teriak-teriak ngga terima kalau hyungnya sudah berubah haluan menjadi pedo layaknya Taehyung.

"Oon, ihh! Ya suka-suka dia lah mau kaya gimana kok jadi gue lo salahin!"

Jimin masih ngedumel, gatau ya hari ini dia suka banget marah-marah sama sohibnya itu. Kalau bukan karena bunyi pintu kelas digeser dan menampilkan sosok senior yang masuk, Taehyung ngga akan menganga kaya gini sekarang.

.

 _You_

 _Ya, hyung! Kok jadi pedo kaya si Tae, sih?_

 _Ih bener-bener ya, temen-temenku ngga ada yang bener_

 _Ini lagi, si Tae mangap-mangap ngga jelas_ −

.

.

Jimin menghentikan ketikan di ponselnya saat ia menyadari sosok senior yang memasukki kelasnya adalah senior yang ditemuinya pagi tadi di jalan.

Cowok manis aura galak itu.

Ngga sih, mana bisa dibilang aura galak kalau cowok itu belum aja ngomong sepatah kata pun−

"Diam semuanya,"

−…..ya, galak.

Jimin buru-buru nyimpen ponselnya dan memasang pose duduk manis. Sedangkan dia lihat si Taehyung di sebelahnya masih aja mangap. Untung dia mengurungkan niat mau jejelin kaos kaki ke dalam mulut sohibnya itu.

"Oy, Tae! Lo ngapa?" Jimin lupa deh, bahasa baku itu kaya gimana. Dia nyikut-nyikut Taehyung biar sadar. Itu ilernya bentar lagi netes.

Sementara senior itu dan 2 orang temennya lagi cuap-cuap di depan kelas. Kayanya mengenai ospek kali ini deh. Si senior cowok manis itu cuma manggut-manggut aja nyimak temennya lagi ngoceh di depan, sekaligus dia nampak merhatiin murid satu per satu.

Dan pas pandangannya tiba di tempat duduk Taehyung dan Jimin yang berada di paling belakang pojok kanan dekat jendela pula, ia memasang wajah sedikit ngeri melihat senyum yang tiba-tiba diulas Taehyung padanya.

Senior cowok itu membuang mukanya dari Taehyung dan memilih natap temen-temennya yang sekarang lagi perkenalan diri.

Jimin yang dari tadi ngeliatin sohibnya akhirnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari manggut-manggut ngga jelas. Dia denger ucapan Taehyung akhirnya,

"Eh, Jim, manis banget sih senior itu yailah. Pengen deh gue deketin rasanya," ucapnya tanpa ada rasa keraguan dalam dirinya.

Si Jimin malah ngakak pelan. Dia sebenernya udah nyadar kalau sohibnya ini kayanya lagi jatuh cinta, kalau kata para pujangga.

"Gila, senior, bro. Ya tapi terserah lo aja. Yakin mau deketin dia?"

Tiba giliran senior cowok manis itu memperkenalkan diri. Dan tanpa basa-basi langsung aja dia ngenalin diri dengan nama,

"Min Yoongi, kelas 3-2,"

Langsung aja si Taehyung nyengir ngga jelas lagi.

"Namanya Yoongi, ntet. Yakin kok gue. Lo harus bantuin gue deketin dia,"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Tbc**

Ini baru part 1 wkwk karena ternyata diketik eh jadinya kok panjang(?)

Maaf ya bahasanya ngga jelas banget X"D

Deeply sorry for the delay of my all fics, will fix it to you guys soon! /bows/

Thanks for reading~!

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


	5. Act V

**Act V**

 **taegi − taekook**

 **namkook − namjin**

 **jinmin − minyoon**

 **\+ Hoseok; dan cameo lainnya**

 **[!] bahasa tidak baku, bahasa campur sari/?; various drabbles-genres; various AUs, boyxboy**

 **If you don't like the pairing just simply click the 'back' button, jangan dipaksa membaca jika tidak suka dengan pairingnya yaa..**

 **critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please DO NOT bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

...

…

…

…

…

…

 _Second Sight pt.2_

.

.

.

" _Jatuh cinta pada pandangan kedua, quotes baru bagi kita,"_

− _Taehyung, Namjoon, Jimin._

.

.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda berbeda tinggi terlihat tengah memasuki sebuah rumah, tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu kecil pula. Pemuda dengan surai hitam dan pipi sedikit lebih tembam daripada teman di sebelahnya menyeletuk, "Heh, akhirnya gue bisa ke rumah elo juga, Tae. Kirain rumah lo macem-macem di _manga_ gitu,"

Taehyung, cowok paling tinggi di antara mereka (ya, emang berdua aja) menjawab, "Itu karena rumah gue _nyimpen_ mutiara indah di dalemnya,"

Trus si Jimin yang notabene temen yang dibawa oleh Taehyung nyeletuk lagi, "Kok yang satu ini mutiaranya butek," habis itu dia langsung ngakak. Ngeselin abis.

"Gue doain lo ngga bakal tumbuh. Jodoh lo bantet," muka Taehyung kelihatan ngga _nyelo_ banget. Sambil buka sepatunya, si Taehyung berniat lemparin itu sepatu ke muka Jimin sebelum–

"Eh, Tae udah pulang? Lhoo, bawa temen ya?"

–suara kakaknya mengagetkannya.

Sang kakak, Kim Seokjin _the lord_ muncul dari balik tirai nomor dua. Apron masih _nempel_ di badannya, itu membuat aura keibuan sang kakak meningkat seratus persen.

Taehyung ngangguk ke arah kakaknya, "Iya, hyung. Nih, temenku si Jimin bantet yang sering aku ceritain. Ngga juga sih, ngapain ceritain dia, males amat," ujarnya asal. Sepatunya dua-duanya udah dibuka, setelah itu Taehyung langsung melengos ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Dia sadar kakinya bau jadi mau buka kaos kaki habis itu ganti baju.

"Jim, gue ke atas dulu. Lo duduk aja, tapi jangan angkat kaki lo ke meja, bau," lanjut Taehyung cepat tanpa memperhatikan wajah teman seperjuangannya itu.

Sedangkan sang kakak, Jin, hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan adik kecilnya itu. Ia menengok ke arah Jimin dan memberikan senyuman seribu volt-nya.

"Jimin, ya? Kenalin, aku Kim Seokjin, kakaknya Taehyung. Panggil aja Jin-hyung deh biar akrab, hehe," ujungnya dikasih 'hehe' lagi, ngga tau kayanya ini Jin kalau Jimin daritadi cuma mangap sambil kedip-kedip mata ngga jelas.

Jimin ngangguk pelan sembari membuka sepatunya dengan gerakan perlahan bak putri raja. Jin mah gemes-gemes aja ngeliat kelakuan cimit-cimit ini.

"Aku mau buat minum yaa, Jimin mau minum apa?" pokoknya suara kak Jin ini halus banget, semua yang denger pasti bakalan ber-huhuhu ria. Tapi dia bukan makhluk halus, dia itu makhluk dengan perawakan yang sangat halus.

".." tanpa sependengaran Jin, si Jimin bisik-bisik abstrak. Kepalanya nunduk, kaya diomelin guru gara-gara ujian mtk diisinya pake tulisan 'aku sayang kamu'.

"Apa, Jimin?" Jin masih menyimak dengan khusyuk, ngga sadar kalau makhluk di depannya dia ini mungkin aja lagi menahan sorak-sorainya mati-matian.

"..mau hidup bersama dengan hyung, boleh?"

GUBRAK GUBRAK.

Ya, anggep aja itu suara langkah kaki Taehyung yang lari-lari dari atas lompat ke ruang tamu, pas ke sebelah Jimin.

"Ambil apa aja, hyung. Si ntet ini suka apa aja kok!" dengan cepat, Taehyung memotong ucapan Jimin yang lebih terdengar bisik-bisik. Trus Jin-hyungnya ketawa pelan, bak dewi-dewi surga. Seriusan, suara ketawanya itu _nyenengin_ hati banget.

"Ya udah, tunggu ya kalian~" abis itu Jin menghilang ditemani _background_ bunga-bunga.

Taehyung segera duduk di sebelah Jimin dan memasang tampang mendumel, "Apa-apaan lo, 'kan gue udah bilang jangan malu-maluin kakak gue,"

Jimin menoleh, tanpa diduga-duga ia menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung yang entah darimana bisa ia dapatkan, "Terima kasih, adik ipar,"

Lantas Taehyung mangap. Dia kaget banget denger omongan Jimin. Buru-buru dia menjitak kepala temannya itu, "Baru juga kenal sekali! Pede banget lo najis gue jadi adik ipar lo!" Taehyung langsung _nyembur_ Jimin dengan kata-katanya.

Di luar dugaan, Jimin senyam-senyum aja digituin. Biasanya dia bakalan ngeladenin Taehyung ejek-ejekan sampai malam. Besoknya tunggu-tungguan berangkat sekolah bareng lagi. Bocah banget.

"Kau bebas berkata apapun padaku, adik ipar," Jimin makin _enegin_ Taehyung aja. Capek juga ngeladenin Jimin yang lagi mode jatuh cinta begini. Ya udah, Taehyung ngedumel sendiri sambil merencanakan pembunuhan untuk Jimin–jejelin kaos kaki dia ke mulutnya.

Setelah mendapatkan kesadaran dan kenormalan dirinya, Jimin ketawa-ketawa sembari ngoceh, "Pantes aja lo nyembunyiin hyung lo ini. Takut ya dia dikejar-kejar orang ngga jelas?" tanyanya sembari meminum minuman yang udah disediakan sama Jin tadi.

Taehyung mendengus kasar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. "Dulu hyung gue pernah dicampakkan,"

Jimin buru-buru menoleh, "Hah? Serius? Siapa orang yang tega lakuin itu ke makhluk seindah hyung lo?" dari raut wajahnya sih kelihatan mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan, lumayan buat _show off_ ke Jin-hyung.

Taehyung mendengus lagi. Tiba-tiba aja dia pingin banget _ngupil_. "Sebelum liburan Jin-hyung cerita dia punya pacar. Sebenernya bukan pacar sih, tapi interaksi mereka tuh bener-bener kaya orang pacaran. Jalan-jalan berduaan, pulang kuliah bareng, ditungguin,"

"Lho, kan kita juga sering gitu, bego. Jadi kita ini pacaran?" celetuk Jimin.

"Beda, njir. Gue juga kalo pacaran ngga mau sama lo," pungkas Taehyung sambil menatap tajam Jimin. Si Jimin ketawa-tawa lagi.

"Lo mau denger gak, ilmu nih," "Iya iya, lanjut,"

Taehyung mendengus untuk ketiga kalinya. Bener-bener, hasrat untuk mengupil sungguh besar.

"Siapa aja pasti ngiranya hyung gue pacaran sama tuh orang kan. Eh ngga taunya itu orang ternyata pacaran sama si Barbie, adek kelasnya dulu waktu SMA. Hyung gue berasa dikhianati jadinya," lanjut Taehyung.

Ia bangkit dari posisi sandarannya, "Makanya gue sangat melarang Jin-hyung bergaul bebas kaya gitu lagi. Gue ngga mau hyung gue satu-satunya tersakiti lagi,"

Jimin terdiam menatap Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung memakukan pandangannya pada gelas minuman di depannya, seakan mengingat perbuatan yang sudah dilakukan orang itu pada hyungnya.

"Eh, Tae," Jimin memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Hyung elo kan ada dua,"

JEGER.

"…" Taehyung terpaku sesaat. Iya, sih, bener juga. Itu Baekhyun dianggep apa kalau gitu.

"Ngga kok, Tae. Hyung ngga merasa dikhianati,"

Tiba-tiba aja sosok Jin udah duduk di depan mereka sembari mengulaskan senyumannya. Sontak, dua pemuda tanggung itu terlonjak kaget. Untung aja gelasnya lagi ngga dipegang sama mereka. Sayang, itu gelas cantik hadiah dari sabun colek.

"J-Jin-hyung, sejak kapan di situ..?" masih rada deg-degan kalau-kalau hyungnya denger-denger ucapannya, Taehyung bertanya.

"Sejak kalian mulai berbincang-bincang. Kayanya seru, hyung kesepian di sini jadi mau nimbrung obrolan kalian hehe," tuhkan, pakai 'hehe' lagi di belakangnya.

Taehyung sebenernya mau bilang 'hyung gausah pake hehehe nanti Jimin makin naksir kan gawat', tapi ngga jadi.

"Hyung seneng kamu perhatian banget ternyata sama hyung ya Tae. Tapi, hyung ngga merasa dikhianati atau apa kok. Hyung sadar kalo hyung dan Ken itu emang cuma sebatas temen, jadi ngga boleh menyesali apa-apa," lanjut Jin sembari menatap lurus ke arah pintu depan. Kayanya otaknya lagi _flashback_ dikit.

"Ken?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya begitu mendengar nama yang asing baginya.

Taehyung merespon, "Iya Ken, pasangannya Barbie itu. Boneka hidup," jawabnya acuh.

Jin yang denger jawaban adiknya ketawa pelan. Diam-diam dia seneng banget ternyata adiknya begitu peduli sama dirinya. Tapi dia yang sekarang ini sedang tidak mau memiliki hubungan apapun dengan siapapun.

"Udah ya, hyung masuk lagi. Ngga enak juga lama-lama dengerin kalian gibah hehehe," abis itu Jin melenggak masuk ke dalem kamarnya. Feeling sih dia lagi nimbun kepala ke atas bantal, abisnya Ken itu sayang juga dilewatkan sama dirinya. Hm, gamon.

Jimin sedang sibuk menenggak minuman dalam gelasnya sebelum dia natap temen di sebelahnya. "Kita kan udah 17 tahun, gue tuh pingin merasakan gairah cinta dalam hidup gue ini, Tae," tiba-tiba aja omongannya nakutin Taehyung.

"Udah gue bilang kalau gue gamau hyung gue tersakiti lagi–" "Gue janji Tae! Gue ngga akan nyakitin Jin-hyung," Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan keteguhan dalam kedua maniknya. Hal itu membuat Taehyung mangap lagi sebentar. Dia nampak berpikir, apa bener ini kawan sepopoknya serius sama kakaknya?

Jimin yang melihat Taehyung lagi sibuk mikir pun tak kalah memutar otaknya. Dengan sekejap ide brilian muncul di kepalanya.

"Sebagai sahabat sejati gue juga mau lo merasakan cinta di kehidupan remaja kita yang hambar-hambar penuh bau ketek masing-masing juga. Gue bakal bantu lo deketin senior yang tadi lo bilang di kelas, gimana?"

Sejenak ucapan Jimin membuat Taehyung menatap cowok bogel (ehem) di sampingnya itu. Kedua alisnya naik turun ngga jelas, itu pertanda si Taehyung lagi berpikir keras.

 _Anjrit, bisa aja ini bantet bujuknya. Gue ngga mau dia jadi kakak ipar gue tapi lumayan juga katanya dia mau bantu gue deketin Yoongi-hyung. Dewa, bantu kami dewa._ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Giliran Jimin yang mendengus. "Kalau lo lama-lama nanti Yoongi-hyung keburu direbut orang. Setau gue dia lumayan terkenal, banyak yang ngejar-ngejar dia,"

Eh ampuh, Taehyung langsung natap Jimin pake tatapan mengerikan punya dia. "Emang lo bisa apa bantu gue deketin Yoongi-hyung? Orangnya kan galak gitu,"

Jimin mendecih ngejek, abis itu semirek semirek, "Kaya baru kenal gue aja lo, Tae. Lo ngga inget emang adek gue, Park Jisoo dengan nama kerennya Jihyo kaya gimana?"

Taehyung ngerjap-ngerjap sebentar. Dia lagi inget-inget nama adek Jimin yang disebutnya tadi. Oh iyaya, Jihyo, adek bermata bulet yang jauh banget bedanya kaya Jimin sampai-sampai dia selalu curiga jangan-jangan Jimin anak pungut karena ngga mirip sama adeknya, itu 'kan galak banget.

Pokoknya kalau dijajarin berasa Jimin itu adeknya Jihyo deh.

"Oh iya, lo kan masokis, Jim," itu kata Taehyung. Dia mikir deh akhirnya, bener juga ini Jimin bisa dimanfaatin.

Sahabatnya ketawa lagi begitu denger ucapan yang dilayangkan Taehyung. Sepertinya beneran ini orang masokis.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Taehyung harus setuju sama perjanjian yang dibuat Jimin padanya. Meski dia tetap bertekad akan tetap jejelin cowok itu pakai kaos kaki dia.

"Ya udah, ntet. Tapi lo ngga boleh maksain kehendak sama hyung gue, kalau dia suka gue gaakan ngelarang tapi kalau dia ngga suka lo gaboleh bawa kabur hyung gue," ancam Taehyung lengkap dengan kuda-kuda miliknya. "Plus, mulut lo bakal gue jejelin pake kaos kaki gue,"

Jimin langsung merinding disko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, duo upin-ipin Taehyung-Jimin melewatkan minggu pertama mereka di sma baru. Setelah berhari-hari puas dengan omelan senior-senior yang menurut mereka ngga jauh beda sama cicitan burung gereja akhirnya mereka bisa terbebas. Terkecuali senior si Yoongi itu, Taehyung sepertinya ngga masalah kalau harus dimarah-marahin gara-gara ngga ngerjain tugas atau asal-asalan. Modus terselubung katanya. Tapi Jimin selalu _facepalm_ kalau sahabatnya itu pasang muka bodoh di hadapan Yoongi, kan bisa _ilfeel_ senior itu.

Hari ini mereka lagi bantuin festival menyambut siswa baru, katanya sih ini perayaan keramat tiap tahun yang harus diadakan. Kalau ngga siswa baru bakalan kena kutukan, jadi botak.

Taehyung, Jimin, maupun siswa lain ya ngga mau lah botak. Tanpa diancam senior pun mereka bakal dengan senang hati membantu, masih percaya tahayul dan sayang rambut.

Eh tapi emang dasarnya jiwa bandel (kata mereka sih ini namanya _spirit of youth_ ) Taehyung dan Jimin kabur di tengah jalan waktu memasang papan di atas panggung. Capek juga nguli di sekolah. Mereka lari ke arah mesin penjual minuman otomatis, iya ini sekolah emang canggih macem di drama-drama Korea.

"Bentar deh, Tae. Gue pipis dulu ya," Jimin pamit sebentar masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk mencari toilet. Tiba-tiba alam memanggil dirinya.

Taehyung cuek bebek aja. Niatnya dia bakal langsung ninggalin itu bocah sehabis dirinya ngambil minuman dalam mesin.

Minumannya dapet, Taehyung langsung negak secara kasar. Kayanya kehausan banget dia.

"Ahh, enak banget surga dunia," dia memasang ekspresi lebay sembari mengusap pelipisnya yang penuh keringat. Tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki kecil menyembul dari balik semak-semak.

"A-anu, sunbae.."

Taehyung langsung nengok ke arah suara, dan voila! Dia langsung mengenali sosok yang dengan malu-malunya perlahan menghampirinya.

Itu anak smp yang tempo hari digoda olehnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Taehyung menoleh ke arah kiri, oh ya, itu tepat banget gedung smp. Wilayah sekolah dia kan digabung smp dan sma-nya, jadi wajar aja kalau bocah ini ada di sini.

"Wah, kamu ya ng.. Kalau ngga salah nama kamu.. Jungkook?" Taehyung manggut-manggut sembari mengingat nama bocah manis itu. Wait, manis ya.

Bocah bernama Jungkook itu ngangguk-ngangguk, nggak dia ngga niru Taehyung. Tangannya memegang handuk basah kecil, tapi kayanya dia ngga mau melihat Taehyung tepat di matanya.

"Lagi apa kamu di sini, Jungkook?" Taehyung emang dasarnya periang dan ramah (sekalian modus) tersenyum-senyum dan ikut deketin Jungkook. Dia ngga nyadar Jungkook daritadi nahan rasa malunya buat nyapa dia.

"A-anu, ini.. Ini, buat Taehyung-sunbae," Jungkook menyodorkan handuk basah itu kepada Taehyung. Pemandangan kaya gini sih mirip banget macem drama-drama Korea.

Taehyung ketawa geli ngeliat tingkah manis si Jungkook ini. Berhubung dia lagi gerah juga lumayan deh ini handuk, jadi dia ambil aja. Lagian ini kan niat baik Jungkook, Taehyung ngga mau menodai niat manis adek kelasnya itu.

"Buatku? Wah, makasih ya, Jungkook. Perhatian deh, unyu banget," kata-kata itu terlintas begitu aja dari bibir seksi Taehyung. Cowok itu keliatan seneng banget, entah gara-gara dikasih handuk sama Jungkook atau karena hape dia bunyi terus ada chat dari Jimin yang isinya gini:

.

 _Jiminnie_

 _Tae, tebak gue lagi liat siapa_

 _Yoongi-hyung._

 _Dia lagi ngomongin lo_

 _Katanya dia risih sama salah satu anak baru yang suka natap dia dengan muka dongo_

 _Udah pasti lo_

.

.

Walaupun dibilang _dongo_ , Taehyung tetep aja seneng diperhatiin sama senior kesukaan dia. Dia mau bales chat Jimin tapi ngga enak ninggalin Jungkook begitu aja.

"Jungkook," suaranya sengaja banget direndah-rendahin, ngga tau apa efeknya bisa begitu bahaya dalam diri bocah smp itu.

Si Jungkook tiba-tiba gelagapan dipanggil dengan nada dosa kaya gitu. "E-eh, iya, s-sunbae?"

Taehyung yang dasarnya suka banget sama yang gemes-gemes unyu pun ngga tahan buat ngga ngacak-ngacak rambut gemes Jungkook. Rambut gemes, kok kaya makanan anak-anak sd.

"Tinggal dulu ya, aku masih ada urusan. Makasih buat handuknya," ujarnya sengaja banget ngeluarin senyuman maut miliknya. Emang bener sih kabar gagak yang mengatakan kalau senyuman keluarga Kim itu maut-maut.

Jungkook cuma bisa _pongo_ sambil ngangguk pelan. Tadinya dia cuma berencana ngasih handuk terus kabur, eh ini si _bangsyat_ Taehyung malah memporakporandakan hatinya yang sesungguhnya cuma milik G-Dragon.

"I-iya, s-sunbae," Jungkook udah ada di titik termalu dalam hidupnya, sebelumnya titik itu dia alami waktu kasur bekas ompolnya dijemur di luar dan dipamerin. Malu abis.

Taehyung terbangsyat itu akhirnya ngelepasin acak-acakan rambutnya pada Jungkook. Sebelum ia berbalik, cowok itu ngomong sesuatu yang bener-bener bikin hati anak orang porak-poranda.

"Jangan panggil sunbae, panggil hyung aja ya lain kali,"

Udah gitu senyum ganteng gitu lagi mirip _smirk_.

Kalau aja Jungkook ngga kuat dia udah nangis berdiri, sebab selamat Taehyung kau membuat anak orang jatuh cinta padamu.

Begitu punggung Taehyung lenyap, tiba-tiba seseorang nepuk bahu Jungkook. Bocah itu cepet-cepet geleng-geleng lalu nengok.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

 _Oh emak, itu Kim Namjoon_.

Namjoon itu bagaikan _prince charming_ di sekolah ini, siapa yang ngga kenal dia.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook mau nangis berdiri.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Tbc**

Wkwkw walah percakapan chatnya dikit banget ya(?)

Yoongi nanti ada di chapter depan yaa fufufu.

Thanks for reading~!

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


	6. Q&A

**Act VI (Q &A)**

 **Special edition, BTS Q &A (question & answer)**

 **Drop your question to the members through the review section~!**

 **Edisi spesial tanya jawab bersama BTS!**

 **Kalian bisa memberikan pertanyaan kepada member siapapun, berapapun pertanyaannya lewat kolom review. Semuanya boleh berhubungan dengan chapter ini ataupun chapter sebelumnya, atau ff aku yang mana pun yaa. Nanti akan kutuangkan ke dalam chapter khusus~!**

 **Misal ingin bertanya "Kenapa si Barbie bisa sama Ken?" atau "Kenapa Jimin sama Yoongi tuker2an posisi gitu?" semacamnya/? nanti bakal dijawab sama yang bersangkutan/?**

 **Tak perlu ragu2, tanyakan apa saja pada member yang haus pertanyaan/?**

 **Terima kasih!**

 **Sincerely, your favorite kind of season, /spring/ yeol /eak.**

.

.

.

-this post will be deleted if the questions were done collected-


	7. Q&A Session

**Special Act (Q &A)**

 **Special edition, BTS Q &A (question & answer)**

Holaa~ pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang sudah bertanya hihi, banyak banget pertanyaannya sudah ditampung(?)

Kedua, setelah aku ngepost ini maka sesi tanya jawab sudah ditutup yaa

Ketiga, silakan menikmati~

.

.

.

.

 **1\. Kenapa banyak yang iri sama vkook moment dan banyak yang bilang vkook itu modal editan? Kapan vkook beneran pacaran? Apa jadi author itu menyenangkan?** ( **putrivkook** )

V: bikos we rule the world. YANG BILANG MODAL EDITAN MANA MUKA KITA AJA YANG SITU SUKA EDIT SAMA CEWE2 RANDOM (ehtapi kalo cewenya mulus mah, gpp, asal kuki gatau)

JK: jangan2 mbanya iri juga ya liat kuki bisa nempel2 tae-hyung? Modal editan? L iya nanti kuki edit muka tae-hyung jadi Robert downey Jr. om Ironman

Saya: senang, apalagi saat membaca feedback uhuhu dan juga saat menyiksa para seme /plak

.

.

 **2\. JIMIN-AH KENAPA BANTET? YUNGI KAMU JANGAN GALAK2 SAMA CHIM TAPI JIMINNYA SUKA YANG TSUNDERE DASAR MASO.** ( **GithaAC** )

JM: EH SELO AJA ANJIR GUE SAMA LO JUGA MASIH BANTETAN LO YA. Gue maso untuk yayang yoongi tercinta. Muach.

YG: mau gimana, udah takdir, liat muka jimin bawaannya sewot

JM: KEJAMNYA DIRIMU KEJAMNYA 13X

.

.

 **3\. mau nanya sama Taehyung, gimana perasaannya punya namjachingu kaya Jungkook yang kadang lebih manly dari dia secara apapun lebih gedean Jungkook?** ( **Arvita kim** )

V: heh, enak kok digendong2 kuki. Jaman sekarang emansipasi uke, lagian uke montok berisi lebih mantap digrepe-grepe daripada yang kurus. Manly? Mau dibilang feminin kan, kuki juga lakik ntar gue dismekdon. Biar mukanya ibarat Disney princess tapi kuki itu inces yang ngga lemah, apalagi di ranjang, calon ukestri (uke+istri) idaman (ukestri buatan taehyung sendiri)

JM: gue juga montok tae, jadi lo suka sama gue gitu?

V: ini pertanyaan gue, kampret.

.

.

 **4\. kenapa maknae punya otot lebih besar daripada hyung2nya?** ( **lianlee** )

JK: itu karena mereka males ngegym, apalagi yoongi-hyung, ya Tuhan idupnya tuh molor doang sama ngubek2 mixtape yang gatau kapan rilisnya–

YG: njir, gue denger!

JK: *peace* tapi akhir2 ini suka ada lemaknya, abis mamah Jin nyekokin kuki mamam terus sih, berlemak kan jadinya L

.

.

 **5\. kapan kak springyeol bakal lanjut ff2nya?** ( **ainiajkook** )

Saya: berbanding lurus dengan kapan namjoon nembak saya

.

.

 **6\. kenapa dek kuki keliatan makin berisi?** ( **flyhjgh** )

JK: jimin aja manggil kuki babi terus, ntar ngepet juga nih lama2. Ah biarin, gendut2 gini masih tetep disayang army dan disayang tae-hyung

V: cintaku seperti bola salju

JM: *bawa hair-dryer* biar mampus tuh bola salju

.

.

 **7\. vkook kapan official nikah? Gimana nanggepin orang ketiga kaya Jimin pas momen kalian? Maz Jhope kapan gak jomblo lagi?** ( **Vkookdaily** )

JK: *blushing2 unyu*

V: *blushing2 bego*

JH: kamu kapan mau menjawab pernyataan cinta saya? (AZEK)

JK: anggep jimin mainan

V: dua2nya gue rangkul, senangnya dalam hati kalau beristri dua~

JM: TERLALU SADIS CARAMU.

.

.

 **8\. jimin suka diapain aja sama Jihyo? Jimin jadinya ketemu sama Jin apa sama Baek juga? Kuki apa kabar setelah chapter kemarin?** ( **anoncikiciw** )

JM: dibilang 'oppa itu oppa terganteng yang pernah ada'

Jihyo: TOLONG DI ATAS SAYA CUEKIN AJA GAES

JM: kepo yha nanti yha tunggu chapter selanjutnya /wink

JK: k-kuki seneng bisa ngobrol face-to-face sama tae-hyung e-ehehe /blushing2 anak smp/

V: *matek*

JM: mampus lu, yoongi-hyung apa kuki? Gue sih menerima yang mana aja

YG: FAK

.

.

 **9\. kenapa Jimin bantet? Kenapa Yoongi judes? Kenapa Namjoon gabisa tutup mulut saat tidur? Kenapa Seokjin gapernah bisa marah? Kenapa Jungkook punya wajah bayi tapi tenaga kaya kuproy? Taehyung, kenapa kau berpikiran ada kelinci di luar angkasa?** ( **ceritanyaininama** )

JM: L TERLALU SADIS CARAMU

YG: ngga judes, aku cuma ngomong apa yang mau aku omongin.

RM: pertanyaan itu sama dengan kenapa orang bersin selalu menutup mata

J: aku marah, waktu tae lari2an gapake celana dalem, malu2in

V: HYUNG

JK: karena kuki mau buktiin kalo kuki itu mandiri, bisa semua tanpa harus dibantu dan nyusahin orang

BTS: *nangis2 terharu alay*

V: LAH– EMANGNYA GAK ADA KELINCI DI SANA?! EMANGNYA–

JM: sudah hentikan sampai di sini

.

.

 **10\. kenapa Jimin kalo senyum matanya ilang? Kan jadi manis banget tuh.** ( **yellow-ssi** )

JM: tolong carikan mataku L mb-nya juga manis banget

.

.

 **11\. taehyung, kamu pilih siapa? Yoongi? Jungkook? Atau aku? Aku gapapa asal kamu sama Jungkook maz.** ( **InfinitelyLove** )

V: Minjae

JK: *pout*

V: FEELING ATTACKED

V: OKAY FINE

V: JEON JUNGKOOK

.

.

 **12\. saya sebagai #semejiminsquad cuma mau tanya, apa jimin hebat di atas ranjang? ini khusus si putri salju yoongi yaa, trus posisi apa yang paling manteb?** ( **Aqee137** )

YG: INI NGGA ADA PERTANYAAN LAIN APA GIMANA

JM: *kedip2 najis*

YG:

JM:

YG:

JM:

YG: JIMIN, KELUAR DARI SINI

JM: bantu jawab, yoongi-hyung tahan main berapa ronde, psst dia punya kumamon-kink dan suka memanggil-dipanggil oppa. Posisi yang dia suka berhadapan, karena katanya dia suka lihat muka aku pas lagi nganu

YG: FAK

.

.

 **13\. Barbie itu siapa? Leo? Terus hubungan Jin sama Ken masih baik2 aja nggak?** ( **Sky Onix** )

J: …. Barbie itu kekasihnya Ken, identitas tak diketahui demi kenyamanan pembaca dan kenyamanan…. Hati saya

J:

J:

J:

J: *pundung di kamar*

.

.

 **14\. For Jungkookie, Kookie-ya.. di antara hyungdeul, siapa yang pengen elu cium?** ( **Jung Eun Ri714** )

JK: Namjoon-hyung~

V: WATDEPLOWER

RM: *ketawa puas*

.

.

 **15\. Kenapa taetae kalo tidur matanya merem? Kenapa mamih jin suka warna pink? Kenapa kuki giginya kelinci?** ( **Krystalya** )

V: kenapa lu tidur kalo ngantuk?

J: karena pink itu lembut, kalem, enak diliat

JM: hyung juga enak diliat

RM: *batuk2*

JK: kuki gatau kuki lahir udah begini noona L

.

.

 **16\. -Kookie: Kuki kenapa bisa sampe suka sama si Alien nyasar sih? Mending sama Yu /plak**

 **-Chiminie: Suga galak-galak gitu kok disukain, maso ya?**

 **-Jinnie: Lebih milih Namjoon apa selemari penuh pakaian warna pink?**

 **-Hobi: Kalo anggota bts yg lain itu cewek, and Hobi itu satu-satunya cowok, yang mau dipacarin siapa?**

 **-Namjoon: Lu kok dimata Yu imut sih? Harusnya 'kan ganteng, ya ga?**

 **-Alien Sarap: Cause Lu bias Yu selain Kuki tertjintah, Yu mau tanya. Lu emang dasar pedo apa, apaan sih?**

 **-Kookie: Baju cewek model apa yang Kuki suka? Kalo Taetae kasih baju itu, mau dipake ga?**

 **-Chiminie: Sekira Chim, cowok paling nyeme di bangtan siapa?** ( **Yuanchan48** )

JK: kuki gakenal yu-noona jadi kuki gabisa suka L e-eehh kuki kemarin abis dibeliin baju seragam cewek yang pendeeeeek banget roknya *blushes*

V: w mau nanya ye emang macarin anak di bawah 2 taon doang ntu pedo? L emaaaak taetae dikatain pedoooo

J: aku milih Namjoon yang ada di dalam lemari penuh pakaian pink atau gausah berpakaian juga– EH

JM: APA SALAHKU MENCINTAI YOONGI. Ya gue lah, ultimate seme

YG: BATUK

JH: Jiminnie, karena dia tipeku

YG: BATUK LAGI GUE

RM: makanya jangan suka begadang. Imut? Tau aja mb Yu kalo aku imut /pose/

.

.

 **17\. Q to taekook : kapan kalian go public? gk capek main kode-kodean mulu sm fans-_- ?** ( **Shanaxkim** )

V: yelah itu belom seberapa dibanding perjuangan gue dapetin kuki

JK: pardon? go public itu apa?

JM: nunggu barcode indomaret *sewot*

.

.

 **18\. Q:**

 **(to tae):kenapa lu sukanya kelinci?ngapa gak suka aku *plak :'3**

 **(to kook):kenapa lu polos banget seh?gemes gua pengen nabok *eh :'v**

 **(to kook):lu makan apa say~kekuatan lu kayak titan?**

 **(to jimin):LU JUGA JIM NGAPA LU BANTET?WEH JAWAB .-.**

 **(to yoongi):kenapa lu bening amat?:3 pake perawatan apa seh jadi si bantet bisa nempel?:'v**

 **(to tae):SATU LAGI BUAT NIH ALIEN WEY JAWAB*mbaknyantecapslocknyamatiin*GAK AKAN SEBELUM DIA JAWAB *belomnanyaelah*OKEH MAAPKEUNALIEN KENAPA LU COGAN AMAT!EDEK RESAH GELISAH LIATNYA** ( **Thegukkecemplungsumur** )

V: karena kau susah untuk kugapai, dank arena kelinci unyu empuk gimana gitu

EMANG GUE GANTENGEST DI ANTARA YANG GANTENG, MAKASIH EMAK BAPAK UDAH ENAENA TRUS NGEHASILIN TAETAE YANG GANTENG INI

JK: jangan nabok kuki L ehh titan keren~ nanti kuki makan kamu

JM: DALAM SEHARI UDAH BERAPA PERTANYAAN BANTET WOY HAYATI CAPEK MAU PULANG KE RAWA2

YG: biar bening nikah sama vampire sono

.

.

 **19\. To Yoongi:Kenapa Yoongi bening-bening galak anet(read:banget)? kak dedek jadi atut. Yang cogan dikelas yang tempat lo ospek ada gak? Boleh gue embat gak?**

 **To Jimin:Kamu kapan tinggi? Bosen ngeliat lo pendek Jim :v[]**

 **To Namjoon:Bisa kasih tingginya dikit ke Jimin gak?[]**

 **To Chanyeol:Harga followesnya brpan? Beli di olshop mana?:v[]**

 **To Taehyung:Ngedeketin Jungkook kok caranya gitu amat ya**

 **To Jungkook:Gimana perasaan lo ke Taehyung?:3[]**

 **To Jin:Tenangkan adek lo pls. Lebih suka mana, mario atau warna pink? :v[]**

 **To Hoseok:Dedek kangen bang:"v Abang sama dedek aja yuk:"v** ( **haiiiii** )

BANYAK BANGET MB. Oke, I got this.

YG: ngga, siapa bilang gue galak? Cogan kita not for sale ya, mau ketemu? Sekolah di sini makanya

JM: INNALILLAHI. GAKMAU JAWAB UDAH GAKMAU /pundung/

RM: kalo bisa dibluetooth sih gue kasih. Eh nggakdeng, gue gamau ngasih tinggi badan. Biar dia cari sendiri

CY: EH KOK ADA PERTANYAAN GUE MEMBER KE-8 BANGTAN KAH /GAK/ kebetulan nih sis, gue jualan upfol. Cek fav buat testi ya sis, trusted kok. Minat?

V: terus gue harus apa ibunda? Maunya sih gue ajak naena langsung tapi ntar tytyd gue disunat jin-hyung, andwaeee masih mau ngejebol kuki L

JK: e-emm kuki suka sama tae-hyung, abisnya tae-hyung mempesona banget, udah gitu baik, senyumnya kuki sukaa banget

V: *MATEK KARENA KEKIYUTAN KUKI*

J: tuh udah matik adek saya .g Mario pake baju pink J

JH: maaf dek kita sampai sini saja, sampai sono soalnya warung Bu Sarmiyem tuh, rumah lu di sini kan dek bukan di sono?

.

.

 **20\. To Jimin:Jim, jujur dah. Lu maso kan?[]**

 **To Baekhyun:Sekali manggung dapet berapa? :3[]**

 **To Jimin:Jim, dari banyaknya murid di sekolah lo, kenapa lu milih Yoongi?[]**

 **To Yoongi:Jujur. Lu muka barbie tapi hati hello kitty ya(?**

 **To Yoongi:Kata seorang narasumber(?) banyak yang jatuh hati sama lo, bener gak?[]**

 **To Yoongi:Kalau boleh jujur, kamu keliatan kayak masih 10 tahun ahahah3[]**

 **To Taehyung &Jimin:Mau nembak kapan nih? Kookie sama Yoongi keburu diembat :v[]**

 **To Jungkook and Yoongi:Kalian kalau ditembak maunya kayak gimana?[]**

 **To Jimin:Dalam skala 1-10, sebening apa Yoongi?[]**

 **To Jin:Udah punya pacar? Mau sama eneng gak?:3[]**

 **To Namjoon:Bang, bantuin dedek kerjain pr mtk dong. Dedek lelah menghadapi semua ini.[]**

 **To Yoongi:Make pemutih merek apa? Kok bening banget?:3[]**

 **To Yoongi &Namjoon:Kalian anggota OSIS bukan?[]**

 **To Yoongi &Jimin:Kalian berdua bakal berinteraksi kapan sih? Dedek menunggu :3 Jangan sampe keduluan taekook ya jim /bhaks** ( **haiiiii** )

(sumpah kamu yang paling rusuh, ingin di-hai balik liat unamenya kamu)

JM: maso untuk yoongi tersayang :* kenapa ya, mungkin itu disebut jodoh? 100000, gaada yang ngalahin yoongi kalo masalah bening, bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca

BH: YEEEEOL GUE JUGA DAPET PERTANYAAN. Ekhem, LO MAU TAU AJASIH RAHASIA ARTIS

YG: PLIS BANGET PERTANYAANNYA.

V&JM: CINTAKU SEBESAR DUNIA SELUAS JAGAD RAYA INI KEPADAMU

JK: *blushing*

YG: *cursing*

JK: ehh? Emang siapa yang mau nembak kuki? Kok jahaat

YG: MATI LAH GUE KALO DITEMBAK

J: …maaf, aku menyimpan hatiku untuk seseorang yang spesial..

RM: BATUK BATUK

RM: mtk ngapain dikerjain? Salah dia apa?

J:

RM

J:

RM: WOY TAEHYUNG LO MAKE HAPE GUE BUAT JAWAB PERTANYAAN YA?!

YG: iya, tapi gue lebih tinggi setahun daripada namjoon. Tahun depan kayanya namjoon bakal calon ketua paling kuat, divote ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kkeut! Yaampun terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah melemparkan/? Pertanyaan ke sini hehehe

Silakan dinikmati, anggap saja itu mereka langsung yang menjawab/?

Nanti aku akan buka sesi tanya jawab lagi jika banyak yang merespon ehehe~

Sincerely, your favorite kind of season, springyeol /eak


End file.
